Flower
by Princess Peachtree
Summary: Unable to finish due to exams. Kept for future reference. Sorry for any inconvenience.
1. Shoulder to Cry On

Lily ran over to defend her best friend, her hair like fire rippling in the wind. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she shouted and she shoved, pushed and pulled her way through the eager crowd. Inwardly, she wondered how so many people could be so selfish as to watch someone else get hurt and laugh at them. It was bullying and, most importantly, it was wrong.

"All right there, Evans'?" said a deep, husky voice from behind her as she looked at her friend suffering. She glanced at Potter, her eyes set in a look of deepest disgust and anger. He was playing with his thick, midnight black hair so it looked like he'd just jumped off of his broom from 20 feet.

"Leave him alone," she repeated, her voice more steady, but showing much more rage, "What's he done to you?"

James, remembering the crowd around him, aimed to please, "Well, it's more the fact he exists, if you know what I mean." A smug look was on James' face. Everyone sniggered and some, like Peter, openly laughed. James looked into Lily's eyes and felt instantly ashamed, but he didn't back down. _Snivellus _deserved this, whether she liked him or not.

"You think you're so funny but you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag Potter. Leave him alone," said Lily as she refrained from using worse language and several illegal hexes. Severus sat by the tree, looking from one to another and, sadly, saw the chemistry between them. He hated seeing this. He had loathed Potter and Black the second he laid eyes on them in the carriage in first year. James' had been infatuated with her ever since, but Severus was so sure he just wanted her to be a notch on his bedpost. Anger was simmering, slowly getting worse to bear.

"If you will go out with me. Go on... go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old-Snivelly again," Potter said, very quickly so Lily couldn't interrupt him in between. James forgot about everyone, his eyes only for Lily, as if his life depended on the answer but he kept up his arrogant look, so she didn't think he was a coward.

Lily made a noise of disgust in the back of her throat; "I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid." James tried to hide his defeated look from everyone. Severus, on the other hand, was in no mood to hide his mutual loathing for James. His anger was at boiling point as he leapt to his feet and threw a spell at James. James will never deserve Lily, he thought. Lily was perfect and Potter was just some jock with an ego the size of Jupiter.

"Bad luck Prongs... OI!" Sirius shouted, as the spell hit James' face. Instantly worried about his brother in all than blood, his eyes flashed to James. There was an eight-centimetre gash down James' cheek, the blood trickling down his face like melting butter. The pain didn't last for long, apparently, as James flourished his wand before Severus could make a second move and used Severus' own spell against him, not that James was aware of it.

Snape was hung in the air by his ankles, the bottom of his robes flapping around his face as his boxers were on show for everyone to see. His face flushed in embarrassment as everyone laughed spitefully or cried in repulsion at his intoned, spindly legs. Lily was even wondering how his legs got so thin, but it wasn't her main priority. She wanted her first ever friend in the Wizarding and Muggle world to be safe on the ground again.

"Let him down!" she cried, a hint of desperation lingering in her voice. She felt as if she was practically begging him, and expected him to laugh at her.

Unpredictably, he replied, "Certainly," but he let him down with no kindness. He landed with a thump on the soft grass, he robes still not sorted so a little of grey was still poking out. Before Severus could defend, or at least dress himself properly, Sirius had pulled out his wand and shouted "Petrificus Totalus!"

James looked at Lily and saw that she was near breaking point. She seemed to be keeping in a lot of the irritation and distress she was feeling. It was true, she wanted to growl, to kick and to punch like they did in the Muggle movies, but she held back and, through gritted teeth, she said, "Leave him alone." Now she had opened her mouth, the fury was much harder to contain. She whipped out her wand and pointed it straight at Potter, who always seemed the worse offender.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," he said, a little more fervour and affection in his voice.

Lily noticed this and decided to use it against him, "Take the curse off him then!" She was ready to scream, but she kept it together for her Sev.

Sighing, he casually flicked his wand, which pulled Severus out of his solidity. He felt Lily shove past him to help Snape, and he felt a rush of jealousy. Snape hated anyone of her blood, so why did she like him? He knew, near enough, every piece of dark magic under the sun, so why would she go near him? As much as James hated it, Lily was the best weapon against Snape, who hated to feel weak and overpowered. "There you go; you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus, otherwise-"

"I DON'T NEED HELP FROM FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOODS LIKE HER!" Severus snapped, his voice full of venom. He glanced at his Lily, and felt immediate remorse for what he had just said, but he hid it as quick as he could.

James saw her stiffen next to him, like she was in shock. He had a moment of complete happiness until he saw the look on Lily's face. She was angry but she also looked as if she wanted to cry. James' heart filled with pain, as what was hers was his. He wanted to protect Lily, but he didn't know how.

A few people in the crowd started to shout retorts back at Snape and most of the others grunted in disapproval. Lily straightened up and every ones neck seemed to crane towards her, trying to hear if she would guard Severus like she always had done.

Lily was beside herself with fury and grief. All she wanted was to walk away and cry for days, weeks, years; whatever it took for her to forget what had just happened. Yet she knew she had to say something to him, to say that she never wanted to be friends with him again, something that would hurt him even just a fraction of the amount he had hurt her.

"Fine, I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you…_Snivellus_."

She had hit the spot; a look of pain slashed across Snape's face as he realised the extent of what he had said and done. He looked into her eyes, and saw the pretty girl who was slowly turning into a beautiful woman. He saw the girl who would support him when he had done something terrible. He saw the girl he imagined spending the rest of his life with yet, with his world crashing down around him, he didn't see how this was possible.

Lily began to walk away as the tears stung her yes. She wanted to get away and hide as promptly as she could. James wanted to grab her, hold her and let her cry into his shoulder, but he knew she would accept neither, or anything, from him now. So he turned back to Snape, rage lighting his hazel eyes to look like they were attempting to melt bronze. "Apologize to Evans!" he roared with a terrible anger that made everyone around him get goosebumps. He wanted Snape to feel terrible for what he had done to Lily. He wanted him to beg for death. James' couldn't care less about the people surrounding him, thanking the wizard God that they were not in Snape's place.

Lily mistook his ferocity for practiced heroism and scoffed, "I don't want you to make him apologize! You're as bad as he is…"

Potter was caught off-guard by this comment, "What? I'd never call you a… a you-know-what!"

Her rage seemed to catch up with her despair and sadness, which stopped the tears immediately. "Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broom stick, showing off with that stupid snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can." She was shouting by now, letting the whole school know where her loyalties lie. "I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK!" She added as an after thought. She turned and walked as briskly as possible to her dormitories. James' antics were the least of her problems at this point; she couldn't be bothered with him.

"Evans? Hey, EVANS!" she heard Potter call from behind her. Leave him be, she thought, one day he'll get over her.

She stormed the rest of the way into the castle, determined not to bump into her girl best friend Alice. A concerned girl is not what she need right now. Right now, she needed to be alone. She ran up the stairs full pelt, not bothering to go any shortcuts as she couldn't think straight enough to use the right one. Thick tears had won against her resistance to cry in public and they streamed down her face like the Niagara Falls. Blinded by the salty tears, she ran into someone, but she didn't take a second glance like she should of, she just kept on going, not listening to the protests behind her.

Severus had been her first ever friend. Petunia had seen to anybody who even considered having Lily as a friend for ten years; Tuney was to be the only sister in Lily's life, and that was that. Lily's heart seemed to be breaking tenfold. Betrayal filled her mind as she remembered all the times he had told her that being a muggle-born didn't matter. When he had first told her what she was, he said she was going to be great at everything. She had had her doubts, but she knew she could do it if she wanted to. Desperately trying to fit in all these years, she had read nearly the whole of "Flourish and Blotts" bookstore, learning as much as she could about this way of life. She thought he had accepted her for who she was, but he obviously hadn't; she was just a _filthy little Mudblood_.

Who to turn to now seemed unclear. He had always been there when she was hurt or lonely; he had been her best guy-friend. Now she only had Alice, and a few other people in the school that admired her for being clever. _Clever_, she thought, if she was clever, she would have foreseen this in the way her Sev had been acting in the past few months. Going off with that pair, Mulciber and Avery, even going around with Sirius' brother, Regulus Black in the year below.

After finally reaching the Fat Lady, she said the password ("Erised") and slid through as quickly and as gracefully as possible, trying not to give away the fact that she was ready to weep until she had no tears left. She walked across the common room and was nearly at the stairs, which would take her to her dormitory when someone stood in her way.

James' Potter stood there, his face seemingly creased with stress and worry. Lily wondered vaguely what he was doing there. He appeared to be stuttering for words, but she couldn't deal with him right now. She brought her hands forward, ready to shove him out of the way, when he grabbed them and spoke very quickly but with feeling.

"I'm really sorry about putting you in an awkward position. I had no intention whatsoever to include you in my jibe of Severus today. I apologize because, if I hadn't done that, he would still be your friend. I am so, so sorry. Please forgive me!"

Her hands were not warm even though they were more or less quilted in his large, soothing ones. She looked at him properly. Not a look of distaste or a scathing look, but a sceptical look. First, she wondered why he had bothered to come and see her when she obviously didn't want to see anyone. Yet, secondly, she wondered why someone, even Potter, hadn't come any sooner. She needed comfort more than ever; she could feel it. The tender warmth of a human body was needed more than the feeling of loneliness on her own mattress. Tears continued to stream down her face, clouding her vision, but she could still see the look of anguish in his eyes. She wasn't sure she could put up with his declarations of passion for her right now, so she began, "Look, Potter, I really don't think…"

But he cut her off "You are upset by whatever is in Severus' brain which made him say such a terrible, out of order thing." He replied, his heart beating a little faster when he realised she hadn't pulled her hands out of his soft but firm grip. "Being angry and upset isn't something you would choose to be. My undoubtedly immature behaviour today was unacceptable as it has been for many years. And, although I may have my reasons for it, I was still stooping to his level, which means I was wrong. For which I am sorry," he finished, only just realising how much passion was in his voice, and he wondered what this must make Lily think of him.

"Hello… James," she started, not sure how to form the question, taking place in her mind. Liking the new use of his first name, he encouraged her to carry on with eager eyes. "I was just… wondering why – if there is a reason – you came to see… me. I was horribly rude. But you felt the need to be… sorry?" She felt a little stupid as her question wasn't well said, but he seemed to understand perfectly. He gave her a comforting smile, and it warmed her heart a little. It was the most genuine thing she had seen those lips do.

"You have never particularly liked me very much so, of course, I should have expected those things that you said. Any anyway, as I said, it was my stupid actions that led to you falling out with Snape, so I deserved what you said."

A soft but happy smile touched her lips as she felt a great amount of gratitude to him. He had just apologized for all the horrible hexes he has used against unexpected victims. Her tears ceased and, for that James were glad, but he wanted her to say something.

"Apparently, you aren't as cold-hearted as I thought," she teased, trying to break the tension. It seemed to do the trick as his shoulders relaxed and the grip on her hand loosened a little. This gave her the chance to pull her hands out. He looked slightly affronted by the action, but his cheerful mood was back when she placed both hands on his arms. She decided that now was the time to be truthful to him, as he had been with her, so she signed and carried on, "This may sound pathetic but, right now, I really need to reminisce the good times I had with my lost friend, so I think I need to be alone, unless you want to listen to me moan like girls do. Or even listen to me blubbering like a 5 year old…" she glanced up at him as she realised she had been blabbing, but he looked amused but tender at the same time.

"I actually wouldn't mind being your shoulder to cry on. My friends have told me my shoulder is very waterproof and shock absorbent," he replied, with a wink as he held out his arm for her to take, "I know the perfect, most peaceful place we could go, you just have to trust me."

Looking up at his face, he seemed determined to make her happy again, but as light-hearted as one can get. Trusting him was another matter though. She had never really trusted him with anything, never mind taking him somewhere secluded. But, in this mood, she would take any kind of reassurance. She nodded, a tad reluctant. Before she could ask where they were going, however, he pulled put his wand and said "Obscuro!" Her eyes were immediately blindfolded and she couldn't see a thing.

"POTTER! What are you _doing_?" she demanded, ready to take a fit. Yet, his toned arms were already picking her up like a baby and she could feel herself going towards the portrait hole.

She swore and cursed all the way down some path. Lily could tell it was a path, as his feet would stomp all the way down. Laughing seemed the only noise he could make in return, as he never said anything, nor did he need to. She would forgive him when she saw this most amazing place.

Finally, they reached their destination, and he tore off the blindfold. "Here we are!" he declared. Lily's eyes adjusted to the light by blinking numerous times, then she gasped in pure shock. He had brought her to a small shed-like building, except it had a little stone chimney on top. The stones were dark grey, but inviting all the same. There were a few steps which then led to a dark, wooden door that looked crooked but reminded her of the little shed in her back garden at home. A grin formed, stretching from ear to ear as she stumbled forward. "Whoa there Lily, hold up, eh?" he said teasingly. She turned slowly to face him, her eyes alight with curiosity and excitement, but the bright green emerald still held foreboding despair in them.

"This is Hagrid's house…" he began, but Lily cut him off with a look of disgust. "NO, no, he's letting me come here, he's away on a trip and he said I was to feed Fang for him. If you don't want to go in, that's fine." She visibly relaxed and headed towards the house again. She reminded him of Peter in first year; so eager to try something new. He sighed; the thought made him feel a lot more comfortable.

"Let's get his show on the road," he said to himself, and he strode after her to the small, stone cottage.


	2. Friends

Since Hagrid had been gone, the house had cooled down significantly, James noticed. Apart from that, everything was the same as last time. It was one, small room which contained everything; table for four, bed and shelves. The highlight of the room was the magnificent fireplace that took up one quarter of the room alone. It was very large and used for cooking or boiling water, and it made the room very toasty indeed. Yet, just like Dumbledore's office, there were many things inside that were thoroughly interesting and spectacularly valuable, like Unicorn hair, a flash of some kind of venom (which Hagrid had never really talked about, apart from that he was very lucky to get it and that if it were ever stolen, he's know who took it), Mandrake revival potion and other various potions, which Hagrid had labelled "Sentymental Valoo". He saw Lily and ran over to her as quickly as was possible in such a cramped house.

Lily had burst into tears when she had seen the beautiful, cosy little room. Everything seemed so dainty even though most of it was dirty, ripped or just plain old. It was a little bit breezy, but she imagined that it could be very hot, what with the hefty fire. As she had sat down, she seemed to sink into the couch and it reminded her of her granddads house, who had died when she had just left for her first ever year at Hogwarts. That returned her mind to how her Sev had comforted her, how he had told her that he's just one person in a world of six billion people. She remembered that day so well, and she missed it so much that it reduced her to tears in front of her enemy. Well, maybe not her enemy so much anymore…

"Evans, I know you don't like me very much, but… um, would you like a hug?"

This brought up a fresh bout of tears as she recalled all the times she had been nasty to Potter when he had, apparently, been a conceited bully 24/7, which she could see wasn't true. She nodded and he took her round the shoulders and shuffled his backside a little closer so that she could put her face on his shoulder, which she did. James started to feel a little more comfortable and he rubbed her back tenderly but lovingly.

She had been right; the warmth of another body was what she had needed. She could also smell his natural scent, which was clean but attractive and it made her snuggle in even closer. She put her arms around his waist and pulled him closer. She enjoyed his company a lot more than she would have the day before.

He sat there for over an hour, trying to calm her down. But, when it had reached 7pm, she was just hiccupping and sniffling. She pulled her head up to look at his face and, instinctively, he pulled his hands away and rested them on his lap. Not approving, she removed her hands as well and moved further away from him.

He looked at her, for once in his life not knowing what to say. She seemed expectant though, so he cleared his throat to give him time and then he said, "Em, how are you feeling?"

She gave him a look that said "You have no tact whatsoever" but then she replaced it with a tender smile. "I'm sad. It's hard to say how I feel. Betrayed maybe? Hurt? I feel like I could be in a coma forever. But, I'm Lily Evans, right? I don't hide," she acknowledged. She sat up, and looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

"How close were you and Sni… Snape?" The question had been bugging him since first year. Lily was so protective of him, even when he had done something ridiculously wrong.

"Well, we were close. I could tell him a lot. I've never had feelings for him that weren't perfectly friendly. I mean, as much as I wanted to, I couldn't pretend that for the last few months he hadn't been quite offish with me. I would ask him to study, and he would decline and say he had a detention or homework, when really he was just going off with Mulciber. It hurt to think he couldn't be truthful with me… I think he thought I might fall out with him if I found out why he wasn't hanging out with me anymore. He's pathetic, really. Kind, thoughtful; that's the boy I met when I was 10 years old. He just turned into to something completely… _evil_ because of those damn Slytherins. Now, all because of him, half of the school population think I'm a snake-loving freak. The other half are sadly misguided and think that I'd be a good shag, or something," she sighed. She'd never had a boyfriend but she had always known people liked the way she looked.

She looked at James, wondering what he thought. He seemed to have a glassy look in his eye. "Potter… did you only take a liking to me because I was good looking?"

His face contorted to a look of shock. He didn't really want to talk about his feelings now. But he guessed he's have to.

"Honestly? Well, when you're eleven years old, nothing else really matters," he glanced at her, but she didn't look as if her question had been answered fully. He heaved a sigh, and continued, "Back then, you were like some fantasy to me. A red head: passion like a lion. But it seemed you were much more than that. In about 3rd year, Padfoot asked me why I liked you and I found I couldn't answer him straight. Do you know why?"

She shook her head absentmindedly as she was completely immersed in his little story.

"It was because there were so many little things, and so many big things too, that I liked about you and I didn't know which ones were my favourite ones. Like, I love the way you lick your lips when you are anxious, but I also love you way you always have something good about everyone. I love the way your eyes look like emeralds, but I also like the way you are so innocently pretty, not like those silly little sluts you get, with their tits hanging out like they are flower baskets. I love the way you flick your hair when you get something wrong. I love…"

Her raised hand and questioning look silenced him. "You say, "I love", but you surely can't love me. I mean I've hated you ever since that first nasty comment you made to Snape. Surely, to love someone, you have to have had good times with them too?"

Glad that she hadn't flipped at her used of the word, he responded, "I don't think you do. You love a person for who they are, not for the time you spent together." As soon as he had said the words, he wished he could draw them back in with his audible gasp. He must have sounded like one of those absurd, soppy romantics. He groaned internally. This is going to go down badly.

However, he was pleasantly surprised when she said, "Hmm, that's true."

Truth be told, she hadn't known what else to say. He had practically just said he loved her. That frightened her. A lot. She'd never had a civil conversation with him, yet he _loves_ her? It seemed hard to believe; yet she could see how it made sense. She waited for him to break the silence, as she had no guts to do it herself.

Finally, James gave in to the awkward silence, "I'm sorry if that ruined the mood or anything, I probably sounded like a soppy boy," he said glumly. He felt so stupid; he had ruined it. She probably just thought that he had made all that up.

"Don't worry, it's alright. I don't think you're a "soppy boy"," she giggled, leaving James in a good mood. "Should we head up to dinner now? People will start to wonder where we are," she added, the rumbling noise agreeing with her entirely.

"Sure, let's get out of here."

The walked back to the school in silence, not over the gaucheness of there conversation. Although, their feet seemed to be in a little tune, walking at exactly the same pace. Both of them had hands in pockets, looking at the ground like it was much more interesting that the others face which they both knew wasn't true.

James was busy wondering if this was going to affect any sort of relationship. Could they possibly be friends now that they had spent nearly a whole hour and a half talking about feelings? He really had no idea; he wasn't the brightest bulb in the tree when it came to being friends with girls that you had loved ever since you had laid eyes on them. Sure, most of the girls in 3rd year or above were completely infatuated by the four Marauders, but none of them were interesting, passionate, fun and beautiful. Practically, they weren't Lily. All they wanted was a little piece of action, which was rarely handed out by James or Remus, but Sirius and Peter made up for it. They completely basked in the attention from girls; it oversized their egos triple take, but it never bothered the other two. James liked a crowd, sure. He liked how people admired him so he lived up to his expectations. Lately, he's been realising how wrong they were for looking up to him, but today with Snape, he just deserved that, but he would _never_ tell Lily why. The Marauders, however, would find out soon enough.

Lily, on the other hand, was pondering what her attraction was. James said he liked the way she looked as well, but she really couldn't see it. She had hips that reminded her vaguely of the pillow in her dormitory: hard, but as wide as a tree trunk. Furthermore, her feet seemed so huge that they wouldn't fit in those shoes that the clowns wear. She definitely stood out in a crowd with her bright red hair and pea green eyes. There were so many prettier girls in the school. Like Alice, whose hair was shoulder-length, sleek black, with chestnut coloured eyes. She had a lithe walk and this way that she fluttered her eyelashes and tapped her feet that was especially cute. Yet, Lily had the most admirers in the school. Lily thought people must have been going mental if they thought she was better looking than Alice. "It's laughable!" she thought.

Faster than they thought possible they reached the doors to the Great Hall. They looked up at each other and smiled; they were both thinking the exact same thing. This was going to be a topic of gossip for months. With near identical, cheeky grins on their faces, the pushed the doors open and walked in, with grace that a King or Queen would have been proud.

Everyone was chattering when they entered, but a silence quilted the Great Hall, adding a great deal of suspension. Most of the girls were feeling outrageously jealous; they would've died to be by his side. The boys were, to say the least, murderous. They were both very good looking, that much was true, but next to each other, so different yet so alike, they were radiant. Lily's slender waist and curvaceous hips stood out in her white, tight shirt, and her figure-hugging trousers showed her thighs and backside to great extent; boys were drooling now and not just over the food. Her cherry red hair stood out magnificently in the evening sun, which was shining through from the ceiling. James just looked so muscular. His trousers were baggy, yet the muscle still seemed to be visible through the fabric. His hair was, as always, all over the place, making him look mischievous and sexy. The blackness of his hair went well with his dark trousers and robes and it was shining with a spectacular allure. All and all, they were the best couple in the school and they weren't even an item, although people were wondering.

James stopped abruptly, turning to Lily. She looked at him, wondering why the heck he was doing this. Was he that arrogant that he had to stop in the middle of the Great Hall to let him enjoy the attention?

"I was just wondering… do you want to sit down with me and my friends today? You can bring Alice if you want," he whispered, trying to sound quietly confident of the answer, which was not at all true.

She definitely hadn't expected that so she had to agree now, or that's what she was trying to force herself to believe is the truth. "Of course, I'll just go and get Alice and we'll come up," she said and with a soft smile, she headed toward the sheen of black hair.

"Alice… could you come and sit next to me with the Marauders?" she whispered into her ear, expecting the worst. But what she done seemed much worse.

"WHAT? AFTER ALL THESE YEARS, YOU WANT TO SIT NEXT TO THEM NOW?" she shouted, and all the hall heard. Gossip started to buzz around as Lily smacked her friend on the head, wishing she could tell everyone to bugger off.

"Listen to me," she said, lowering her voice to a hiss, "James just comforted me for nearly one hour and a half, something my _best friend_ should be doing. Now, since you didn't do that for me, come and do this."

Alice grunted in what Lily took as approval, so she pulled her off the bench, grabbed her plate and shoved it into her hands. "Let's go, before World War III begins," Lily said, rolling her eyes at her friends bewildered look.

They walked up as majestically as possible, trying not to look around and sneer at the other boys' expectant faces, like they were going to sit with them.

They reached the Marauder's table and they looked up to greet them. Sirius look so excited that he had a possibility of having his smile locked in place forever. Peter looked nervous and that was perfectly probably as these two were the best-looking girls in school. Remus smiled a little at each of them, but was otherwise positively indifferent to the situation. James was the most welcoming of the four of them, gesturing his hand to the two seats across from each other. The two friends looked at each other; one was next to Sirius and one was next to James. Alice, already sensing her defeat, grunted and walked round the table, next to Sirius.

They both sat down, neither of them knowing what to say. Lucky for them, Sirius knew just the right thing to say. "So, ladies, what brings you here?" he said, with a smirk and a wink. James smiled in his friend with appreciation, knowing that it would have been uncomfortable otherwise.

"_Well_, Lily dragged me here, so she knows better than I do," Alice said, snorting and reaching for the potatoes.

Sirius stopped her hand in its tracks, "Now, now Alice, surely you have no misgivings about us boys here? And surely not about our dear Evans?"

Lily stifled laughter and added, "She always has misgivings about everyone. It's her nature"

Alice glared at her and Lily could do nothing but laugh. Soon enough, the table was having no bother speaking to each other; even Remus was bringing his head away from his book to say a few things. James felt so glad that his friends hadn't left them alone; he didn't think he wanted that right now. He wanted her to be happy so he had done the right thing in bringing her to sit with them.

Lily was completely blissful sitting with the Marauders. It was so weird, she had hated them since she first laid eyes on them, yet here she was, laughing and joking with the lot of them. Discovering that they weren't so bad after all left her feeling light hearted. But she kept thinking about her Sev, and what he must think. She turned around to see what his expression was. He was looking straight at their table with a look that shocked Lily. It wasn't a look of hatred or disgust; it was a look of sorrow. This made Lily sad for a moment, returning the look, until she remembered what he had done. She brought her chin up in defiance and turned away. She didn't want to be bothered with him right now, not when she was having so much fun.

Soon enough, most of the hall had cleared out, leaving the Marauders, Lily, Alice, a few Slytherins and a couple of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. The six Gryffindors stood up and clambered towards the exit of the hall, giggling and joking still. Just before they reached the doors, however, Snape came over.

"Lily, I'd like a word," he said, his voice drawling.

Lily glanced at him, raised an eyebrow, and said, "What about? Surely, if it's anything reasonable, you can say it in front of my _friends_."

James almost leaped with joy. _Friends_, she had said. They were _friends._

"Look, Lily, what I said today… just so sorry. Can't believe – hanging out with this scum…"

"_Scum?_" she sneered. "HA! I'll have you know James put up with me for ages today, all I did was blubber, but at least he stuck around. You haven't been normal with me for MONTHS! You think I'll forgive you? You've got to be joking me. I will never forgive you, no matter what you say." Her expression softened, "You hurt me Sev, why did you do that? We were best friends for so long, why would you hurt me?" A tear glistened as it ran down her cheek and James unconsciously wiped it away, feeling sorry for her.

"Don't you DARE touch her Potter, or I'll have your head on a stick."

"Oh, shut up Snape," Lily said, getting seriously pissed off at him now. "You can't tell him what to do. He _cares_ for me, whether you do or not. He's my friend, and friends care for each other, don't they?" she said, looking at James, practically egging him to join in.

"Yes, _Snivellus_, friends do care. I care for Lily a lot more than you ever will."

"You will – I don't believe – I WILL KILL YOU POTTER! ONE DAY, I WILL KILL YOU!" Snape shouted, his anger getting too much. Potter had put his arm around Lily's shoulders, and Snape's anger reached boiling point. He's never even touched Lily apart from maybe a brush of the hand. She had never allowed him a hug or anything.

"I doubt that very much. James is thrice the wizard you will ever be."

And with that the six of them walked away, looks of disgust spread evenly around the group. Sirius broke the silence, yet again, by saying, "Well Evans, that's you rid of him, at least for a while."

Everyone laughed with joy, no one feeling the weight of the conversation still hanging in the air. Even if they did, they were ignoring it. Lily was still sad, most definitely, but she knew that, if these people were her friends, she would survive. She glanced at James and thought, "Well, maybe more than survive…"

* * *

**Thank you so much if you have bothered to read this. Sorry I never left a note on my first chapter, I completely forgot and I'm terribly sorry!**

**Well, this is chapter two. I'm sorry if my plot is crap. I'm sorry if it's invisible, I promise I will improve on that. But I hope you have enjoyed the first two chapter and there will be loads more to come!**

**If you review, I promise to answer as well.**

**To my avid readers,**

**From Rebecca X **


	3. Elements

"Lily."

She had heard her best friend speak but she didn't reply. She thought, "If she doesn't leave me alone, she will get an earful." She had stayed up and talked to Alice the night before about this boy she liked, Frank Longbottom. Alice had blabbed on about his toned arms, effective aftershave and his clean but messed up look. Lily was entitled to a good sleep now.

"LILY We need you up. That evil BITCH Slytherin you used to call "friend" is saying he will sleep outside the portrait unless you talk to him soon. To be honest, I wonder what his little Death Eater friends would say if they saw him there, pleading and begging to a Muggleborn."

"WHAT? Geez, I can't sleep a wink without getting bothered by him, can I? I could just leave him there."

"That's not happening, I'm not waking up to that."

Huffing and growling in anger, Lily tore the covers off her body and stretched her legs. "He will pay for making me move. Stupid, ignorant..."

"Hey, you used to say that about James!" exclaimed Alice as she crawled into bed, "But it turned out he wasn't as bad as you thought? Isn't that what I'd been saying all along?"

"Oh, shut up." Right now, James was at the back of her mind, stored in her dream that she had left behind.

She pushed herself off her bed and stood up. Her head spinning, she stumbled to the door in a sleepy stupor. Climbing down the stairs towards the common room, she kept muttering to herself, something about throwing the giant squid at the next person who disturbs her slumber. She stomped across the common room, avoiding the few eyes who saw her storm. She took a deep but silent breath, trying to lengthen the time before she had to speak to him. She gave up, as staring as the portrait door isn't as comforting as her bed, and she knew that if she went upstairs, Alice would drag her back down. She swung it open and stepped out.

Severus was standing, looking a little lost and a lot tired. His eyes seemed much duller, rather than the sinister, glowing black they normally were. He was still wearing the same, discoloured grey robes that he wore earlier on that day. His face was sallow and pale, his nose protruding even further from his face than should be normal.

Lily wasn't in the mood to feel sorry for him, however. She just wanted to get this done and over with.

"What do you want?" she ask, with no feeling but the coldness she still felt towards him after earlier on that day.

Snape sighed, "Listen… after the O.W.L… I was really angry that day… I-"

"It's not an excuse," Lily interrupted, refraining herself from screaming her retort. "Nothing excuses you calling me that after all the times you told me it didn't matter what my blood was."

"I'm sorry!" Snape pleaded.

"I'm not interested."

"_I'm sorry_!"

"Save your breath," said Lily, her tone scathing. "I only came out here because Alice told me you were threatening to sleep here."

Snape sighed in relief at the door Lily opened for him. "I was! I would have. I never meant to call you a Mudblood, it just-"

"Slipped out?" Lily finished for him, feeling astonished. He thought that was a good excuse? "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your _precious_ little Death Eater friends- you see!" she said, her voice heavy with accusation. "You don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?" she replied and when he started opening and closing his mouth like a guppy, she glared at him.

She knew she had been right. It was obvious. He hadn't talked to her when they were anywhere near the Slytherin common room or the Great Hall and he never seemed to relax around her. He left her for Mulciber and Avery countless times over the last few months before "fervently" apologizing. From 1st year to 4th year, she was scared in case he felt something more for her than friends, but this year she was feeling something completely different; she had been scared that he was going to leave her to become a Death Eater prodigy. It turns out she was right.

"I can't pretend anymore! You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."

"NO!" Severus begged, noticing the finality of her tone. She couldn't leave him, not when he-

She scowled, interrupting his thought. He started doing some quick thinking. "Listen, I didn't mean-"

"-to call me Mudblood?" asked Lily, finishing yet another sentence for him. "But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?"

Snape's mind went blank, not knowing what to say. He started muddling up any possible coherent words. Lily's desire for sleep overcame her, and watching Snape blubber was making her feel frustrated and bored, so she threw him a disgusted looked and turned towards her common room, muttering "Erised" extremely quietly so Snape couldn't hear. She climbed in and slammed the portrait door shut, hearing the Fat Lady's protests.

She looked around discreetly at the homely common room and decided she would rather spend some time here than be in her bed where her dreams are unpredictable whereas her thoughts she can control.

She flopped down in the armchair closest to the blazing fire, her thoughts zooming straight to Severus and how he had betrayed her completely. He used be be so kind and quiet, but he seemed to have turned into a monster with his stupid, friend-stealing, Slytherin friends. It broke her heart to think that she protected him for so long from people like Potter and Black, and that was how he thought to repay her. Her mind then followed a track of reminiscence. She remembered how, a couple of weeks after they met, they would go to the park together and play silly magical games. He showed her how to play wizards chess and Gobstones as she wanted to learn as much as she could about the wizarding world before she joined it. He had told her about the Dementors who guarded the wizard gaol, Azkaban, and taught her a little about controlling her magic too.

Through the first 4 years at Hogwarts, they had helped each other in every class, competing with each other to push themselves to better standards that the rest. They had studied together before every test, with exceptions from Alice, and had passed them all with flying colours. But ever since he had became friends with the You-Know-Who fan club, they had been drifting apart and she hated seeing him getting led astray. Up until now, he had started to remind her of Potter and his gang.

She relaxed a little as she started to think about how much James seemed to change for the better when he was around friends. He had been really nice to her earlier on that day, comforting her for over an hour, not leaving her side. He backed her up when Snape confronted her at dinner. His presence had calmed her a lot, and his cheekiness came across much less arrogant today. She sighed; she wouldn't mind having him around for a while. She needed a boy best friend to keep her on her toes but also keep her grounded. However, she was scared that it was all for show. What if he was just trying to win her over? What if all he was interested in was charming the pants off of her; literally.

Right on cue, James walked dizzily through to the common room. He had heard the portrait door slam and wondered what the hell was going on. Who walked around the castle at 1:30am apart from him and the rest of the Marauders, he thought. "Hello?" he croaked, looking for the person who woke him up and thinking of ways that he could kill them.

Red hair leaped from the armchair nearest the fire, green, thoughtful emeralds looked over him in shock. "Oh... hello James."

His stomach fluttered with her use of his first name. He could tell he wouldn't be getting used to it anytime soon. "Hi Lily," he said, liking the way her name rolled off his tongue. "What are you doing up this late? It's half-past one." He sauntered over to her, leaning over to talk to her properly.

Lily turned to answer him when she gasped; his face was 3 inches away from hers and she could see everything. His hazel eyes were scorching with worry and slight passion. Full lips were breathing slowly with parted lips. His breath was sweet and enticingly warm, drawing her in a little. But she held herself back; she didn't even like him in that way, she tried to persuade herself. "Em... Snape was outside the door..."

"_Snape?_ Why was he there?"

"I was just about to say," she sighed - exasperated, "that he came to beg for forgiveness. He didn't try very hard. I declined, obviously, and that was that."

James nearly started dancing for joy. She hated Snape. _She hated Snape._ He couldn't stop repeating it in his head. A huge smile crossed his face and said gleefully, "So... that's him out the picture?"

She picked up a pillow and threw it at him, giggling, "No need to sound so happy about it!"

James laughed, picking up on her mood for a good laugh, "Well, don't blame me, I'm not a slimy Death Eater and it still took you 5 years to call me by my first name!"

Lily threw her head back, chortling. She felt good, sitting next to him. He made her feel a little more whole and a whole lot safer. Something about him made her feel all hot and flustered. Her stomach seemed to ache with longing and her heart doubles it's pace. She hoped he wouldn't mess up and hurt her like her Sev had. She respected James a lot more than she had ever respected Snape. Knowing that James would always be there for her seemed to make her swell up with pride. She wasn't sure why; she'd only talked to him like a real person for a few hours, but it just felt right.

James inspected her face, feeling like he was in some sort of daydream. Lily was laughing at something he had said. She hadn't insulted him or pulled out her want at him. She was really spending time with him, James Potter, the boy who had been waiting for 5 years for this miracle to happen. And it was finally happening; the angel in his dreams was positively glowing. Her skin was a little flushed, either from the heat of the room or the laughter, and all her front teeth were showing from her genuine grin. Her bare feet looked so petite and smooth, the skin a creamy light colour. Shiny hair snuggled her head, rippling down past her shoulders to the middle of her back, the brightest red one could lay eyes on. She was beautiful; there was really no other word for it.

Feeling his gaze burning a hole in the side of her head, she stopped laughing and turned. He had a look of awe on his face and she wondered what he was thinking. "Hey... you okay?"

"What - um... yeah, I think so. I need to go to bed now, so I'll speak to you some other time?"

Lily flushed at his abrupt departure. Had her laughter come across as manical? Calling herself every curse she knew, magical or muggle, in her head, she said, "Oh - um - yes, tomorrow. Bye."

He shot her with a quick wave and slumped up to his dormitory. He felt completely stupid, he felt so disappointed in himself and his judgement. He was normally great with girls and could woo them within two seocond. But with Lily, he seemed to forget all the tips his father gave him and he just seemed so stumped. The only good thing that came out of the conversation, in his opinion, was the fact that she had laughed at something that he had said. He could always be flirty which would make a girl giggle, but he had never said something which made a girl actually laugh apart from the pranks and jokes towards the teachers. Lily was just so different. She will always be the most important thing to him. She was clever, funny, cute and responsible without shoving it in your face.

He reached the door, getting himself ready to face his friends. He knew they would be awake, they would have heard him stomping out the room in a huff. Thgey may even have heard him and Lily playing around in the common room. He expected lots of questions and laughing if they found out how he had departed. He heaved a sigh and opened the door.

He had been right. Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail were leaning on their backboards, all looking eagerly in his direction. They all looked dishevelled. Remus' mid-length red hair was splayed across his forehead, a little bit wet with sweat. Sirius' toned abs were showing above his quilt as it was his bad habit in his sleep to end up with his top around his neck. Peter's eyes were alight with curiosity and he was fiddling with his fingers.

"So, where have you been?" asked Remus, looking sternly at James. Remus was always one to follow rules and tonight was no exception.

"I heard banging coming from downstairs... No Padfoot, no one was having sex in the common room," Sirius looked a tad guilty but mostly mischievious.

"Anyways, Lily had just came in from arguing with Snape. She hadn't excepted his apology and was sitting by the fireplace. We sat and talked for a couple of minutes, then I blew it by getting all awkward..."

At that, the three of them started to chuckle at James. They knew him quite well and when it came to Lily, he was a dead beat. "Thanks for the sympathy guys. Really," James retorted, rolling his eyes with sarcasm.

Still laughing a little, Sirius looked at James with a questioning expression, "Wait, you haven't told us the reason we attacked Snape today. I know we did it earlier than expected since I was bored after the exam, but why did we do it in the first place? I mean, you never told us at the time..." he trailed off, looking at James with thinking eyes.

"Em, well - you guys will hate me if I tell you."

"No we won't," Peter chirped. "We are the Marauders, we are a foursome, not a threesome."

"Thanks Peter, but really, it was sort of selfish."

"Prongs, you have always been selfish. Selfish and jealous in Snivellus' case, but there's no reason to be jealous now, eh?" Sirius said with a wink.

"Yeah, no more reason to be jealous," answered James, but his tone wasn't so sure.

"Look, you can tell us anything that's bothering you Prongs. I know we are boys, but we can be understanding too." Remus always had a talent to make someone cough up a secret. Some people would call it insightful, but he knew better.

"You guys really want to know?" They all nodded in agreement. "And you won't judge me?" The shook their head impatiently.

"Get on with it," said Sirius exasperately.

"Well, I went to the library..."

"Wait, WHAT? No wonder you were in a bad mood..."

"That's not it Sirius. I was in the library and Snape was there with Avery. They were talking about Lily. Avery was saying..." he stopped. He wanted to keep Lily's innocence, but these people are his best friends and he doesn't plan to lie to them. He took a deep breath and continued, "He was saying that he would love to see her naked." His three friends looked horrified. They had never been able to say anything of the sort about her and it was difficult, seen as she was extremely sexy. They had never voiced their opinion out loud, of course, as they were too scared that James would get too angry. "Or, well, that was the gist of it. I was hoping that Snape would protect her, seen as they were friends. But he did no such thing. I believe he said, "I wouldn't think twice about stripping those clothes off of that body." I just about killed him on the spot. But I thought public humiliation would be better for him." He paused, a thoughtful look settling on his face. "I wonder how much Lily would've hated me if I'd attacked him there and then."

His friends were shocked. Sirius was never too sure how much Lily had meant to James. He thought that Lily would be his childhood sweetheart who he would look back and remember from a distance. But now he could see that James cared for her much more than he cared for much else - possibly even more thanhe cared for himself and his friends! He was impressed; James was more selfless than he appeared.

"But it's okay now," continued James, "I wasn't rash and she can actually have a civil conversation with me now."

He grinned so wide and you could tell he meant it. He was ecstatic that he was one step closer to being with Lily. His friends couldn't help but be happy for him.

Remus walked over and patted him on the back, "Well done mate. I have to say I'm proud of you, I never thought it would happen. But it did and I can't wait to see how it works out for you." Remus smiled kindly at his friend. He was happy for James; he had wanted her even since they had met.

James nodded at Remus appreciatively, "Let's all sleep, I can't be bothered talking anymore. It's giving me a headache."

All of them silently chuckled as they reached under there covers, praying they could sleep as soon as there eyes closed and they did.

James' mind eye went white as he dreamed his recurring dream.

* * *

_Everything was white, like a wedding dress. Or one of those sheets which cover the dead in a morgue. He was walking endlessly, not knowing where he was going or what/who he was going to meet, only that he was excited. Suddenly, Fire, Water, Air and Earth appeared to him in different forms. Fire looked serious; beautifully passionate. The water was pure and looked happy. As knowledgeable as Air looked, it was silent, whistling only to keep his attention. Earth seemed to be two things he knew. They were latched together, looking at him proudly._

_First, he walked up to Fire. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. But something was in the way. When he pulled back, a veil was covering most of her face and she was wearing a dress with a very long train, reaching beyond sight. She then stepped back to let Water and Air see him. When they did, Water started to twist and turn, waves which should have been causing havoc were merely amusing, as if dancing. Air seemed to tut at him but smiled at his friends cheerfulness. When they were done with the charade, they sauntered over to James and patted him on the back. He smiled; the first three were people he knew quite well._

_Then both of them walked away and stood with Fire and she put her arms around them, embracing them as friends. James turned and looked at Earth, and he could see that, as much as they were individuals, they were two parts of one whole, therefore they were one element. Before they could start walking to him, he ran over and hugged them. He pulled away, loving the warmth they provided in this strangely cold world. They looked so proud. _

_They started to disappear. Not towards his friends, but they soon were invisible. He could feel their arms, smell their hot, calming breath, but could not see them. He began frantically pulling away as he was scared that being too close, he would disappear too. He ran to his friends, who looked uncomfortable and sad. Wanting to see Earth again, he turned. He couldn't see them, but he could feel them much better now. Not on the outside, but something within was telling him they were there. He smiled and waved a "Hello" yet it signified more as a "Goodbye". He heard a whoosh as they left the whiteness, but he could feel they were somewhere where they will be happy._

_Fire tapped him on the shoulder them clasped his hand when he looked at her. He felt so joyous with her. His heart was beating at a million miles per hour and the closeness and the sincerity in her eyes. Water and Air were on his other side, laughing at his friends happiness._

_And they walked away. James turned into Earth and he hoped that Fire would join him one day too._

_

* * *

_

**Note: First of all, sorry it took me so long to update, my computer broke on me so it will take longer for me to post new chapters now. I'm terribly sorry!**

**Second of all, sorry for any mistakes as I was trying to hurry to complete it. I know the Elements bit is a bit cheesy and it's maybe quite hard to figure out but maybe not. But if you are confused, so is James for the most part. I mean, Fire is simple, Earth and Water might be but Air... we'll have to wait and see (now that I've said this I bet you all get it.)**

**Thank you for waiting and reading. I love reviews!**


	4. Letters of Lust & Love

The Great Hall was buzzing with gossip and anticipation. Things had turned out to be so surreal yesterday evening that they didn't know what to expect today. Would Lily and Alice, the two hottest girls in school who had denied any possible positive feelings for the Marauders for the past five years, be sitting next to the unruly foursome? Or would they return to being two lonely girls, sitting at the end of the table? Everyone kept glancing at the doors and waiting for the moment one of the girls would walk in and, hopefully, sit nowhere near the Marauders as, if they did, five of the hottest people known to ever attend Hogwarts would be off the market and that would be a crime in itself.

Everyone was silenced when the two doors opened and Lily and Alice walked in. Girls eyes burned with warning and jealousy while the boys eyes were full of want and desire. Lily sighed; it was going to be a long day.

Lily walked to their normal seat automatically, but she stopped to think. Should her and Alice sit next to the Marauders today? Would they really want them there?

Alice seemed to read her mind, "Let's sit in our old seats. If they want us to sit next to them, they will be able to walk past us and ask."

This seemed like the most reasonable thing to do in Lily's mind, so she sat down trying to ignore the stares and glares of her school. Reaching for the bacon, she wondered why on earth they all cared so much. It was just silly. They were so desperate to be noticed, to be in her position. But, in reality, Lily would have loved to be one of them, able to sink into the background. But with her emerald eyes, fiery red hair and a personality to match, she realised that it was impossible for her to do so. She also didn't realise why they admired her so much. She didn't really like the way she looked or the way she acted. She just tried to show the best of everything as much as she could.

She heard the pitter-patter of soft feet walking her way. Hoping it was Sirius, Remus, Peter or, most of all, James, although she thought this reluctantly, she turned slowly.

Sadly, it was the one person who had made her cry herself to sleep the night before who was walking her way.

She started eating her food again, her intention to completely ignore him or retaliate anything he said. He wouldn't get her back, not after betraying her so badly. She had been hoping that yesterday would have been their last conversation with each other. She was evidently wrong.

Tapping her shoulder, he started, "Look Lils, we need to talk."

She looked at him outraged, "I will not be "Lils" to you anymore. To you, it's either Evans or Lily, thank you very much."

"Okay... _Lily_," he said, emphasising her name a little too much, "can we talk?"

"Okay, what do you have to say?" she said mockingly.

"In private."

She huffed and stood up, thinking of the best way to get rid of him as quickly as possible. They walked towards the doors, Lily leading him. She looked back to Alice in exasperation and mouthed, "I'll be back before you know it."

Alice replied, "Don't give in to him, he's not worth it."

Lily nodded and stood in the corner of the Entrance Hall. Waiting for him to catch up, she wondered what was the best thing to say to get rid of him.

"Lily, I'm really sorry - "

"You've said everything you can. There's nothing more you can say that would sway me. We will not be friends. You've chosen your side and I've chosen mine," she said, cutting him off with her calm but angry tone.

"I didn't mean to call you... what I did. It was wrong of me and I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Snape pleaded.

"No. I won't. Just get over me and whatever you feel for me," she said snidely and he looked at her shocked, as if she couldn't possibly have known. Noticing this, Lily took this as her best chance to get away from him. "I may have been stupid enough to believe you would stay faithful, good and honest when you were obviously destined for Hell and much, much worse," she said, all in one forced breath, "but I known for years that you liked me more than a friend."

Severus tried to protect himself by changing the subject. His heart was breaking but he wouldn't risk letting Mulciber and, worst of all, Bellatrix, see him declaring his love for the muggle born. "Well, I'm not the only one! Potter has been stalking you for years because the stupid, arrogant git thinks he can get whatever he wants. And you're letting him. They are bad news and he will hurt you!" Snape shouted, putting on his most menacing face and fierce tone.

"I'll have you know," Lily retorted matter-of-factly, "Po - James was the most excellent gentleman to me yesterday. He was great. How dare you assume anything!"

Snape snorted humourlessly, "As if you haven't been doing the same thing for the last five years! And I'm right! He was just acting Lily, can't you see that?"

"How DARE you!" Lily shouted, pulling her wand out and pointing it at his throat. "James is my friend!"

Snape looked at her defiantly, unafraid of her, "I won't let you be friends with him."

He regretted this the moment the words spilled from his mouth. She pushed her wand in a little which made him gag. "You won't let me? _You won't let me? _Oh well then, I guess everything I had planned is ruined now!" she said sarcastically, "I guess you're going to have to lock me up to keep me away from him! Make sure you swallow the key! Better watch what I eat, too, while you are at it! Make sure I sleep at the right times!"

"Lily, I didn't mean -"

"Right now, I don't care what you did or did not mean. I'm making an _assumption_ when I say that I think that you think you have some sort of... power over me. Well, newsflash Snape; you're wrong."

Snape flinched at her use of his last name, but didn't back down, "That wasn't what I was saying! Potter will hurt you, along with Black, Lupin and Pettigrew! I care about you, I don't want to watch you getting hurt!"

"Don't worry about her Snape, she'll be fine with us."

Lily tuned in surprise and when she saw James and Sirius staring at Snape with cold, hard eyes, she almost smiled. Felling her gaze on him, James blushed a little and looked her way. Without moving his mouth, he somehow managed to wink at her discreetly but cheekily. She suppressed giggles as she shoved her wand back into her pocket.

Before she could say anything, however, Sirius added, "We are not Death Eaters, we aren't stupid like them, we can be kind and caring. Are you stupid like them, Snivellus? Hmm?"

He turned abruptly to Lily, his gaze hard. "These people will be the death of you Lils - "

"I'M NOT LILS TO YOU!" Lily said, but he continued as if she had never said anything.

"I am doing what I'm doing to leave our path clear. Don't you see? I'm doing this for you! If you stay with me, we will be safe."

Snorting at his ridiculousness, she started back at him. "Safe? Safe? No one will ever be safe with you and the Death Eater's loose! As I've already said, you've chosen your side and I've chosen mine. I think if you thought it over, you would realise who is really doing the moral, safe thing here."

Before he could reply, Lily finished her speech by saying, "C'mon James, Sirius. Let's leave Snape here to stew over what's right and what's wrong."

And, with that, they walked into the Great Hall. As soon as they swung the doors open, they realised there mistake. All eyes were on them, nearly jumping out of their seats to get a better look. Alice had saw them walking in and had skipped over to the Marauder table and Lily followed suit, trying her hardest not to run away or hide her face. However, James and Sirius basked in the attention as they strutted along behind her, talking animatedly about some prank. Lily astonished herself when she instantly thought, "Boys will be boys." She couldn't help but grin; they had already altered her view on them.

When they reached the table, Lily sat down and offered the seat next to her to James, who smirked at being asked to sit in the same seat he had sat ever since they had been declared the biggest pranksters the school had ever seen. Smiling at him knowingly, she said, "Sit down," before giggling hysterically.

The three of them began shovelling food onto there plates as Alice had eaten when Lily had been talking to Snape.

They ate happily for a while in blissful silence. The daggers which nearly everyone was shooting in their direction were profusely ignored by the table. When a tired Remus appeared with an anxious Peter, they all seemed to fit into place perfectly.

"So," Lily said, unsure of how to ask what she wanted to, "we need to get the train today."

They all suddenly looked sullen at the thought of having to leave Hogwarts for the summer. "What have we all got planned for the holidays?"

Seemingly jumping at the chance to answer this question, Sirius spoke first, looking hopeful and excited, "Nothing, staying at Prongs' again I hope."

James nodded, "Of course you are Padfoot, my Mum and Dad would kill me if I didn't bring you home." They grinned and turned to Remus, who sighed dramatically.

"Nothing, I have the house all by myself, what a tradegy!" he explained with an grin placed on his face. Peter was next.

"I'm away," he squeaked, only loud enough for them to hear.

"WHAT? No way Wormtail, no way! You're going to miss everything!" Sirius said, unable to keep up the façade any longer.

"I'm sorry, really guys. I wish I could stay! My Mum is dragging me to America. No idea why."

James groaned but tried to keep the spirits up. "Alice, what about you? You'll be free, right?"

"Actually," said Alice, sounding like she was going to enjoy what she was about to say immensely, "I'm going on holiday. We are going with Frank's Mum," finished Alice, trying her best to sound nonchalant.

Lily squealed for her friend, knowing that she had been crushing on Frank since their third year. Remus smiled happily and Peter reached over and punched her encouragingly on the shoulder. On the other hand, Sirius and James looked sorry for her.

"What happened to your faces?" she said, looking at the two best friends. "What is it?"

"Well... going with Frank's mum won't be fun, Alice," Sirius answered.

Alice looked at him like he'd sprouted multiple heads, "How? He said she was great..."

"Great? Yes. Also strict? Most definitley. If you get any alone time, I'll be proud of you, girl. Sneaking around like that."

Everyone sniggered at James' joke while Alice just looked flustered. "Who said we wanted alone time?" she said proudly, scraping for her last piece of dignity.

Sirius put his arms around her shoulders. "Your eyes said it all."

Alice slapped him playfully across the head while the table laughed at the banter. James looked around at his friends happily. They meant everything to him and he was glad that he could maybe spend time with at least some of them this summer.

"Well, minus Peter and Alice, when will the rest of us meet up?" said Lily.

Shocked looks plastered their faces. Lily Evans was casually asking the three best looking Marauders if they wanted to hang out with her. She looked up, confused. Why were they staring at her like she had said something that shouldn't be believed?

"Hello...? I am here you know, the least you could do was answer me."

They all snapped out of it, and James jumped at the chance to answer her question. "I am speaking for all three of us here, I'm sure, when I say that we would love to spend time with the most charming Miss Evans." This triggered a flush to appear on her cheeks.

Sirius continued, "Yes, what Mr. Prongs says is true. We shall join you many days during the holidays and we shall spoil you so much that that beautiful blush sticks on your face forever." He smiled his most winning smile in her direction, which must have deepened the colour in her cheeks tenfold. Before Remus could think up a decent compliment to complete the procedure, however, Alice jumped in for Lily's sake.

"Drop it! Look, if you keep going, she'll have such hot cheeks that lava may as well pour out of her mouth!"

Even though it was meant to defend Lily, she just bowed her head in embarrassment as the whole table burst into hysterics. But, when Lily's head shot up and sent a death glare around the table, they all decided it to be best for their health to just smile instead of laugh.

Red hair seemed to shoot through the air as Lily stood up. "Crap, crap, crap..."

"What?" Alice asked curiously.

"I've forgotten to pack!"

The boys chuckled as the girls streaked out of the hall, desperate to be ready on time.

* * *

The train halted at the Hogsmeade station, ready to head home. James was sauntering towards the train and down the corridor with the rest of the Marauders following suit. They were going to sit in the same carriage they had done every year since they met on the very same train in first year. "First year," James thought, "What a good, carefree year that was. No need to worry about wars or evil wizards. All there was to worry about was Evans." He sighed in reminiscence. It had been great for him to meet Sirius, Remus and Peter. They were the perfect group of friends, the different personalities making it easier to meld the foursome into one. When they released there deepest secrets, like Remus being a werewolf, Sirius abandoning his family or James being completely and utterly infatuated with Evans, it just brought them even closer rather than running away from each other. In a sense, the four of them were perfect for each other, in a non-love kind of way.

When they reached their compartment at the end of the train, the curtains were shut and a whisper of giggles reached them. They looked at each, wondering what or who on earth was waiting inside. Sirius was the first one to build up the courage and find out, so he pushed his way to the front of the silently worried group and pulled down the doorknob.

"Holy mother of Merlin, what are you doing here?"

An outburst of girly laughter came from inside the cabin as the rest of the boys stuck their heads through the space. On the floor were Lily, Alice and two more girls they recognized; Marlene, a sixth year Ravenclaw with light brown, curly hair, and a Hufflepuff fourth year called Hestia who was slim and had silvery-blond hair which fell to her shoulders. They sighed involuntary in relief, having expected horrible Slytherin girls, not unlike Sirius' "favourite" cousin, Bellatrix. They walked in and sat in there normal seats, leaving space in between in case the girls at one point wanted to join them.

"Why are you sitting on the floor?" Remus asked and Marlene blushed instantly.

"We don't really know how it happened. One minute we were talking about Professor Slughorn, the next we were laughing about that time when I shot that spell at James where he started to puke slugs everywhere," Lily answered, still breathless from the laughter.

James looked at her, indignantly, "Hey! I hadn't done anything wrong! Okay, I sneaked in to the Prefects bathroom... so what! I wasn't expecting you to be there!"

This caused another round of laughter to circulate the room, and everyone felt more at ease.

"You know Hestia," Sirius said, wiggling his eyebrows, "there is a spare seat next to me if you want to get your sexy ass of the dirty floor."

Hestia stood up and, being the girly-girl she is, she said lightly, "Okay, as long as you play with my hair." Her sleek hair seemed to dance, the blonde glistening against the white light of the cloud covered sky.

She skipped over and joined Sirius and he immediately started to play with her hair. The air seemed to lighten so James did too. "Hey Lils, c'mon, sit next to me and I promise I'll never walk in to you having a bath ever again."

Lily stood up and thumped down next to him laughing, "So you did mean it then?"

Flushing instantly, he replied, "Well... umm - "

She slapped his shoulder and started laughing at him, "Ahh Potter, you are Mr. Awkward."

Giggling away, James thought about what the summer would be like. If him and Lily spent time together, would they become closer? What would they even do together? They would probably go shopping along with Remus and Sirius since they wouldn't want to miss out on any "action". Maybe they would have lunch. Or go to each others houses. He shivered just thinking about it, the corner of his lips upturning.

Pale, soft hands started to wave frantically in front of his face. He felt his face burning as he turned towards the laughing eyes of Lily. He looked around and, after realising he had been in a trance, saw Alice next to Peter, who was looking at her with a look which said "I just want to eat you up" and Marlene had chosen a seat next to Remus, who she was looking sideways at but he didn't seem to notice her as he stared out the window. Coming back to his senses, he looked back at Lily.

"We thought you'd died there Potter. You never answered my question!" she said, full of sorrow, a fake, exaggerated pout forming on her pink, full lips.

He reached out and grasped her hand, "Meant as a joke!", he kept on having to remind himself, as he exclaimed, "Oh, dear red petal, how can I make up for this sin?"

She chuckled and smacked him on the head, "How about you answer my question?"

He grinned sheepishly, nodding at her to continue.

"I was asking if you wanted my address. To write to each other."

Stunned, his jaw nearly hit the floor but he composed himself. But not quick enough, and the other three Marauders were looking at him in a shrewd but innocent way.

"Um - yes, yes I would like to write this summer. So, address?"

"I'll write it on your hand," she said, reaching for her quill.

He reached out his hand tentatively, unsure of the pain to come.

As Lily was watching his face, she saw the look which crossed it, and was sure he was expecting pain. "Don't worry Potter, I'll be soft on you."

Sirius scoffed, "There's a first!"

"There's a first for everything," Lily retorted yet unable to keep the soft smile off her face. She hadn't been happy all of this year until she had started hanging out with the Marauders. She knew that these people - the four boys who enjoyed pranking and Quidditch, and the three girls who enjoyed almost the same things as she did, but all unique in there own way - were meant to be her friends. "This Summer is going to be dedicated to getting to know the boys better," she thought as she had spent most of her school career with the girls. It was a shame that Peter would be unavailable, but there was the next two years of school to get to know him.

She dipped her quill in to her nearly finished ink bottle and started to scribble on his hand, knowing he would want it over fast. "There you go! You'll need to send me a letter first as I don't own an owl, so you can send me your address."

He looked down, intent on memorising the address:

_77 Footers Lane_

_London, England._

There was no chance he could, or would, ever forget that.

"Sirius, it's your turn," Lily said, shaking the quill in a tantalizing way.

"I won't need it..." Sirius said, dragging off at the end.

"Why? I want you to write too!"

"Urm, well - "

"He lives with me," James said, seeming to explode.

"Oh, urm, that's new information," Lily said awkwardly, looking around for someone to intervene on everyone's behalf. Sirius had momentarily stopped twirling Hestia's silver hair round his long, slender finger. Marlene seemed to be shifting around in her seat, and Peter's eyes darted quickly round the room. "They must of already known," Lily thought, thinking of the Marauders.

"It's my turn."

Everyone's head turned to Remus, who looked calm, considering the tension which lingered in the air.

"To get the address," Remus said, finding the need to explain what he meant.

The tension seemed to drop immediately, and everyone tittered and Lily grinned thankfully at Remus and started to scribble on his hand. Weirdly, Remus only twitched once when the pen skidded over a scar on his hand, Lily noticed. Yet, as soon as the thought came, it flitted from her mind.

When she had written the last letter, Lily's head popped up and she sprang back to her seat, looking expectedly round the three best-looking Marauders. "You have to promise to write to me. We have to organise something. I'm _not_ sitting in my house all by myself this Summer. I want at least a letter everyday."

Their eyes seemed to bulge from there sockets. Every single one of them would write as much as they could to her, she was worth their time and effort. These thoughts were changed in wording slightly for each of them.

"Wow, I can't wait to see if I can get her by herself," Sirius thought.

"Maybe this will take us past Prefect-buddies," Remus thought, a little scornfully.

"Mabel is going to die this Summer, the amount of letters she's going to be sending. Most of them probably from me, since Sirius doesn't love her the way I do," James was thinking, staring at Lily in adoration.

Lily, completely unaware of the boys thoughts, struck up conversation with Alice about what clothes she would take with her on holiday with Frank and if she wanted to go shopping for more before she leaves.

The rest of the train ride continued in this manner - joking and casual conversation - leaving everyone relaxed when the train stopped at Platform 9 3/4. Lily joined the group hug with Marlene, Hestia and Alice. "I hope you all have a great holiday," Alice squealed, near tears. "I hate this, I don't want to go!"

Lily snorted, "You don't need to lie to us, we know you are aiming to be in Frank's arms by the end of the holiday."

The girls giggled, then broke apart. Lily turned and saw the boys in a sort of huddle. She looked back at the girls, who urged her on with their hands. She stumbled nervously over and the boys broke apart. "Why am I nervous? I'm only going to say bye to them... to James..." she shivered in anticipation at the thought. What would she do? What was she sub-consciously planning?

Hearing her pumps tapping on the floor as she walked towards them, they turned and smiled. James, the one who knew her best despite all the years she hated him, noticed the nervous look flit through her eyes and bite her lip softly as she looked James over. Why was she nervous?

She reached Peter first, and gave him a one-armed hug. "It's a shame you aren't free during the holidays, Peter. It would've been nice to get to know you better this Summer. But we have two more years for that, right?" she said, with an amused look when he nodded enthusiastically. "Good."

She got to Sirius and gave him the same one-armed hug before Sirius scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around. While doing this, he whispered vaguely in her ear, "I'm looking forward to seeing you during the holidays."

Still squealing from the surprise, she grinned and was unable to keep the blood rushing to her cheeks. "Okay," she said mischievously, the only reply she could think of.

When she landed, she gave a dizzy stumble before moving to Remus, who Sirius noticed had a lusting glint in his eye. Internally, he rejoiced. "Then there were three," he thought.

She gave him a proper cuddle, unable to hold herself back, yet she still kept a distance between there stomachs so they weren't in a close embrace. She had been friends with him the longest out of the four, he deserved a proper hug. "I can't wait for this Summer," he said, a little more audible than Sirius' seductive whisper.

"Me too!" she said, feeling really excited.

He let go first, not wanting to look to desperate and she turned to James.

This moment Sirius and Remus had been dreading, without the other knowing. They had saw the caring look that she had been giving James since last night. They had known that they would bond on a different level, but hoped that it wouldn't happen. But here it was. With one glance at each other, Lily went on the tips of her toes and wrapped her arms around James' neck, putting the full length of her body on his. James' body seemed to meld with hers as he laid his hand on the bottom of her back, pulling her instinctively closer, his muscular arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

Lily felt the ecstasy pumping through her veins. Her body went limp at his touch and she felt the strange urge to whimper. But there was no way on this planet that Lily would let her feelings be known about James to anyone, especially after only being friends with him for one night. She was an independent women. She was strong and would not let anybody believe she would just fall into his arms, metaphorically of course (as it was too late to be literal), after such a short time. No, he would have to really show how mature he could be to make her do _that_. But she wouldn't deny herself the pleasure to linger a little longer than she had with the others.

When she pulled away, she felt horrible empty, as was the same for James, who was grinning wildly but was mildly disappointed at the abrupt end to the happiest moment of his life, only tying with the day he met the three best friends, two which had looks of intense jealousy on their faces that went unnoticed by everyone.

"Well, Potter, write to me," she said, happy for the first time in her life that James Potter had hugged her.

"You won't even have time to miss me," he replied, with a sure but cheeky look on his face.

With a small smack on his shoulder, she looked between the others. "Well, I'll see you guys later," she said, point towards Sirius, Remus and James, "and you," she said, pointing an accusing finger at Peter, "had better miss me just as much as I'll miss you."

With a final shake of her hand towards the Marauders, she strutted off towards her little group of friends who she always left the platform with. They all looked knowingly at her, but she ignored them, smiling madly at what had just happened between her and James; the electricity, the spark.

"Well, lets go."

They walked towards the Platform and disappeared through it with the boys staring at one particular red-head's back.

"Well, that was - "

"Something, definitely something Prongs," Remus cut across, determined to feel happy with his friend despite the twinge of jealousy bubbling in his stomach.

"Yes, you are in!" Sirius said, on the same wavelength as Remus.

James sighed. He wished he had the confidence with her to think it himself. "I definitely hope so," was all he could say, before he gestured towards the boys the follow the girls footsteps out of the platform.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? It's true, this is longer than my other one's and most of it seems like drabble, but the clever readers out there may have noticed the relationships which I am putting in place. Can you see them?**

**Well, I'm sorry this took me a week over the deadline I set towards on of my reviewers. I feel like I have horribly, criminally betrayed you. Forgive me? **

**Please, read and review. This is getting exciting to write, I'm especially excited to see what happens in the Summer, aren't you?**

**With all my love to you special people out there who care to read this,**

**Rebecca! x**

_**P.S. I don't have a plan and I make most of it up as I go along. Tell me if you think it's going okay! I always read past chapters before starting a new one so that I know what sort of things I want to include and I have ideas which buzz in my head constantly. I just don't like plans, They are too strict. I like going with the flow.**_


	5. Excitement and Curiousity

"Shut UP, Tu-Petunia - "

"Stop calling me "Tuney"! Don't call me that ever again!"

"Fine!"

"FINE, freak!"

Petunia slammed her door in Lily's face. But, even though her nose felt broken, the damage had already been done. _Freak. Freak._ She repeated it in her head over and over again. Her head started to feel dizzy as tears dripped down her face. _Freak._

She stumbled towards her bedroom door, not wanting to make a single sound. She felt that if she did make a noise, Petunia would say the dreaded words. _Freak._

Pushing herself through the threshold, Lily grabbed her dressing-gown from the chair next to her window, brushed past the letters she had received in the last week which tumbled to the carpet and pulled open her covers and slipped in. Tears stained her gown and her cheeks as she sobbed for the sister she wanted back. The sister who would play games with her. The sister who cared for her, hugged her. The sister who was her _big sister_. Everything had been fine until...

She gasped a little bit, and huffed. She couldn't bring herself to think it. It would make it too real... but she must.

_Until Severus Snape arrived_.

She clenched her fists in anger. She missed him terribly; the Summer's had always been the best with him. He had been her friend, almost like a brother. Even though she had always known he wanted more, felt more, she hoped they could stay friends forever. Always be brother and sister. But, of course, she could never keep her friends close. They always drifted away, found something else. Petunia found Vernon. Sev found Voldemort.

She lay in the foetal position for nearly two hours before she realised she had drifted off to sleep. Her dreams had consisted of the weirdest things. There was Petunia, saying, "You belong with us, muggle," over and over. Then came Snape, "You belong with us, Mudblood," and, when Sev disappeared behind his mask, James appeared. "You belong with me, Lily."

She sat up with a start. "I have the strangest dreams," she thought. They gave her a headache. And, worse, she could hear an odd tapping in the back of her mind...

She dived towards her window, opening it wide to let the brown owl in. "Thank you Olivia"

The owl brought her leg up and Lily untied the letter from its leg. It felt heavier than any of the others she had received. The owl flew over to the spot she had taken residence in when Lily wrote her replies; the window sill where Lily always kept a jug of water for this moment.

The letter was ripped open enthusiastically by Lily in her hopes to forget about Severus and Petunia, even if just for a little while.

She began to read, the grin getting wider as she read the first sheet of parchment in the envelope.

_Lily flower,_

_Please find enclosed letter from your most obedient servants, Messrs Moony, Padfoot and Prongs._

She pulled out the first letter which was from Remus.

_Dear Lily,_

_Have you done all your homework? Even the 10ft essay for Prof. Binns? Well, you better have, because James and Sirius are planning out your next few weeks, meaning that you will be very busy._

_These two are driving me insane, honestly. Not that I don't love them (they forced me to write that) but, I mean, it's them. I have to deal with them enough at school, nevermind during my holidays. If you are wondering, I'm staying with them for the next two weeks. I arrived here yesterday, without even a note in advance, and James' parents (Julie and Greg, for when you meet them, which you will) brought me in, no questions asked._

_Well, James has a proposal. Before your mind goes into overdrive, not a marriage or sex proposal. No, he wants..._

_And I must stop there. Prongs is threatening to kill me if I tell you his idea. Well, kill me is putting it in less detail..._

_Well, I must dash!_

_Your loyal friend,_

_Remus X_

Lily groaned; she had planned to spread her homework out over the holidays. "I guess that won't be happening," she muttered to herself, but smiled at the humour in spite of herself. Flourishing the next letter, she noticed Sirius' messy but undoubtedly neat scribble.

_Red!_

_Well, well, well. Hope you are enjoying yourself this summer, Miss Evans. I wish you were here, you could shut Prongs up for me. He's very melodramatic._

_I'm going to ask you a question; when is your next period? Because I don't want you coming out with us when you have that. It wouldn't be beneficial to my or Prongs' health, that's for sure._

_This won't be long, since James is stealing all my belongings so that I'll hurry up with this quill (he's mental, I'm telling you now as a warning) so I'll just write lots of stuff that will piss him off even more._

_Ooh Lily, you're so sexy, bet you look better when I'm inside rather than out._

_Bye!_

_Guess who?_

Giggling incessantly, Lily placed the letter on her bedside table, which was cluttered with school work and Butterbeer bottles (she had made a trip to Diagon Alley to purchase as much of it as possible to take home with her). She stared at the last letter for a couple of seconds as if it was a Howler, before nearly ripping it in her excitement to get it out of the cursed envelope.

_My Lily,_

_You sounded pretty down in your last letter. Are you alright? Is everything okay at home?_

_Well, I hope I can make things better. You don't need to tell me if you don't want, but if you want to feel better, I'm here._

_Now, I have something to ask. We said we would make arrangements to meet up, along with Remus and Sirius, so I have a plan. Please just tell me if you think it's stupid. I mean, we haven't been friends for a long time (one week and a day) so it might seem weird, but I think it would help us get to know each other better. So, here goes..._

_How would you like to stay over for two weeks? My Mum and Dad really want to meet you. Desperate, really. They insist you come over. You would have your own room and there's even a library if you don't finish your work in time to come round._

_And here's the bad thing; the short notice. My Mum and Dad want you come tomorrow. Tomorrow meaning Friday. Like, tomorrow. But, if that's too quick for you, we can do it near the end of the holidays? They want you to come then anyway, so that we can travel to Kings Cross together. But I'm not going to pressure you. It's solely your choice._

_Well, like I said in my first letter, I'm going to write about everything I've been feeling. Ready?_

_I miss you. So, so much. I miss your silky curls of bright, shiny red hair, they two green orbs which I can help but get absorbed into from time to time. I miss your clothes and your cheekiness. I miss your laughter and moans. I would even miss your tears if I didn't want you to be happy, but I do. Does it sound obsessive? I have been for years, but still..._

_Well, if you can come, send back your answer and we'll come and get you tomorrow at 10am, if that's alright._

_Write back as soon as you can, your perfumed parchment and slanted writing, so neat it's almost calligraphy, is not as good as having you with me, but close enough._

_Yours until the world ceases,_

_James X_

Lily didn't know a Petunia or a Severus anymore. She shook from elation as she jumped to the door and ran down the stairs. She passed a clock; 5:34pm. This was earlier than she thought it would be, so that gave her another boost.

When she reached the living room, her mother and father were watching "Family Fortunes" with a bowl of crisps and bottles of Butterbeer (they now loved it) on the coffee table. She grinned; they were in a good mood too.

"Mum! Dad!" Lily shouted. They both jumped in fright and turned around.

"What is it dear?" said Claire Evans, a tone of displeasure as her daughter had interrupted her favourite programme.

"James had invited me to stay at his house..."

"Woah, wait there! We asked if you had a boyfriend, why didn't you - "

"I don't have a boyfriend," Lily said sternly, "he's a new-found friend. Anyway, him an his parents have invited me to stay at their house for two weeks, starting tomorrow. Sirius and Remus are going to be there too! But don't worry," Lily rushed on, "I will have my own room and they said I could take some homework if I don't get it finished in time. Please, _please_, can I go?"

Claire and Harry looked at each other, thinking the exact same thing. Of course she would be able to finish her homework in time. But, they were parents afterall, and had to say the normal things.

Harry was the first to turn back and speak, "Lils, I'm delighted that you have new friends and they want you to go over, but you have to promise that you will be mannerly and a good guest for the...?"

"The Potters'..."

"Yes. I don't want a letter home, telling me how you set the house on fire while you tried to make toast - "

"Dad, I'm not stupid!" Lily laughed.

"Well, you can go, but - " Claire started, but Lily was already sprinting up the stairs.

"Thank you!"

As soon as she reached her room, she pulled out her trunk and roamed through it to find her quill and perfumed parchment. She began writing as soon as she had shoved the mess from the bedside table onto the floor.

_James, Remus and Sirius,_

_I'm coming! Tomorrow! I would write a longer reply, but I now have to tidy my room and pack my stuff and do as much homework as I can before I come. I'm really excited to see you all, and thank Greg and Julie for inviting me and that I am at their beck and call whenever they want me there (including just before the 1st of September)! _

_All my love and, soon enough, clothes, shampoo, conditioner and everything else,_

_Lily! XX_

She ran to the sleeping owl and poked its head. "Wake up! Wake up! You have to go home now! Take this!"

She tied the letter to the tired, reluctant, Olivia's leg as quickly and as securely as possible and it flopped out the window, desperate to see her master but too tired to really think or care about it.

Olivia began flying over the town, with only a few people out walking there dogs or going out with friends and family. The street lamps were still off at this time of year and so they were lifeless, useless, pieces of metal. Cars zoomed down below as she reached the main road, so she flew higher to avoid detection. "This was not the day to break the Statue of Secrecy," Olivia thought.

She flew for one more meaningless hour, having made this route a thousand times, but not normally coming back with a reply until this year. One year, she had to carry a Howler down this way, but she couldn't think of that. It had nearly exploded on her, and it was still traumatic until this day.

Suddenly, after flying through the trees for half an hour, she reached the white washed manor, which was surrounded by a Quidditch park and another two acres of land. She reach the window on the top floor and tapped her beak against it.

She was let in almost record time as James appeared with a radiant smile which lightened his features. He petted Olivia softly, thanking and congratulating her on bringing the letter back. He ripped it off of her leg and she flew away downstairs to be spoiled by Julie.

James was left alone in his room, glad for once that Padfoot or Moony weren't in there with him. He had been pacing his room for about an hour when they both decided to leave, feeling the nerves in the air. It was true; James had no idea of what to expect.

He was glad to see it wasn't a Howler. That had ought to be something. Smelling the perfumed parchment a little, he tore open the envelope and began reading the letter.

"YES! YES!"

Almost instantly, the door to his bedroom flew open and his parents, Sirius and Remus burst into his room and all opened their mouths instantaneously. His mother was the first one to say something, rather happily.

"Shall I go and get the spare room all set up?" she chirped, beaming at her son. She was they only girl he had ever talked about since his first letter home in first year, after all.

He turned to her, beaming back, "Yes please, do it now, everything had to be ready!"

"Now, now son," said Greg, but he was smiling too, "let's breathe, okay? You have to act normal, otherwise Lily will go back to thinking you are an idiot again."

"It's not possible for him, Greg," Sirius smirked, "he's going to be singing her praises as soon as she walks through the door, literally."

At this, James' turned a bright read. "What's he talking about?" Greg taunted.

"Well - I - it seemed charming..."

"He was going to sing to her! I told you, mate, it's not the man thing to do."

But his mother just cooed, "That's sweet James. Much sweeter than anything this old codger ever did for me. It will be nice to have another girl in the house. Remus seems the only other sensible one here, but he _still_ has his moments."

Remus looked shocked before grinning widely as his parents practically skipped out of his room.

"Well dont, mate, I knew she wouldn't refuse," Remus said, trying his best to lessen the blush which was stubborn about leaving his friends face.

"Don't lie, Moony, you never believed she would said yes for one second!" accused Sirius.

For that, Remus gave him a smack across the head with the nearest pillow. Sirius had picked one up when James said, abruptly, "Out."

They looked amazed and shocked at the same time. "What?" Sirius yelped.

"Get out! I'm sleeping right now. Go. Now. Tell my parents "goodnight" from me."

"But, but, but - "

Remus dragged him out before he could "but" in any longer. James was alone to think.

Lily was going to be sleeping in the same house as him for two whole weeks. He could hardly believe it was happening. He would see her everyday. Talk to her. Mess around with her... was this finally the start of things? Would this get the clockwork going? With the amount of exclamation marks in her short letter, she seemed excited for it too, no doubt. But would she enjoy herself?

He had to make this the most fun two weeks she has ever experienced.

* * *

10am came much quicker than Lily expected. She had slept in until 9:30am, she she had been rushing around, double and triple checking she had everything. She had felt Petunia's sneers on her back the whole time but didn't comment as she ate her breakfast. They had said they would be here now and she was just finishing her breakfast! She wished she could chew faster.

Knock.

Lily leapt out of her seat and nearly threw the yellow bowl into the sink before rushing to the front door. She had been nervous all morning, hoping she looked alright. She was wearing her favourite pair of white pumps with her light denim hot pants with bright pink braces and a plain, 3/4 length sleeved, white shirt as the weather report had said it was going to be a hot day. She had been so forgetful that she had left her hair in it's I-just-got-out-of-bed look. Ginger locks were flicking and curling this way and that, which made her face look more long and slender. Rather, it was the best it had looked in a while with no effort put into it whatsoever.

Sadly, before she could throw the door open herself, her father had done it for her. She huffed, waiting behind her dad to say "Hello!" to whoever was taking her.

"Please come in Mrs. Potter and - ah - this is James?"

Lily looked over excited. Julie Potter looked beautiful. The first thing Lily noticed was that her hair was red, just like hers, but a little darker. She had deep, hazel eyes, which contrasted wonderfully with her light blue cardigan and white, sleeveless top. Her skin was tanned and smooth; Lily wished her skin could look like that from time to time. Julie walked in with grace and said, "Thank you," to John. And James gave a light bow to John, and Lily couldn't help but be momentarily stunned.

He was wearing a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up, showing his toned arms and making his hair look ever blacker and shinier. She longed to run her hand through the long, sleek locks which, like her hair this morning, suck out at all angles. His glasses sat a little crooked on his eyes, probably from the apparation, and his eyes darted around excitedley, looking for something...

And he found it, standing to the right of her father. James forgot about everything, even the little boundary he had set up himself for this event, as he saw her. Green emeralds looked over him with an appraising look and she stood, holding her waist and tapping her fingers to some unheard chune. Her hair, red as ever, looked very cute as it looked like she had forgotten to do her normal routine (which he had, helpfully, learned from Alice and Hestia in their 4th year) because of, he hoped, her excitement for his arrival.

Before they could both stop themselves, they flew into each others arms. John and Julie looked on curiously as Lily wrapped his arms around his waist and his around her middle.

"Hello Potter!" Lily said, breathlessly.

"Lily..." James said, with a smile.

And, after that, which one of them knew what was going to happen this Summer?

* * *

**Thank you for waiting! **

**This one is much shorter than the last one, and I haven't got much time to read it over, so sorry for any mistakes!**

**This one was really fun to write. I am (obviously) obsessed with James and his family. They will all be very good looking.**

**Read and review please!**

**Love, Rebecca! X  
**


	6. Uncomfortable Silences

Severus Snape stood at the corner of Footers Lane, building up the nerve to start walking again. Lily might hurt him even more than she already had. She could scream in his face, say the three words which would break him.

But he had to do this. "It's to save our friendship," he thought optimistically. Perhaps she would accept his apology and everything will return to normal.

So he began walking, his steps slow and careful as if walking towards the depths of hell. He was scared. Not of her, but scared to be rejected. Should he tell her he lo-

His thought halted as did his feet. He neared Lily's door, and saw who was standing in front of it. He broke into a run, his intent to hide behind the next-door neighbours bushes to spy. How could she invite him here?

As he approached, he heard her bell-like laughter drift into his ears, alerting him for the first time in his life. What had she done?

He dived into the bushes just as James had heard a noise, but he ignored it. "It can't be anything dangerous," he thought.

"So, James, what have we got planned for this week then? And next week?" Lily blabbed excitedly. She wanted to stop talking, but she couldn't; it was one of her worst habits. Though, not nearly as bad as biting her nails...

"STOP IT!" she thought, "Now your blabbing in your head!"

"Well, I thought, since you're staying..."

"Staying?" thought Severus. "She couldn't be staying at the Potter's house, that's beyond ridiculous!"

"We could go shopping sometime, for school. Get all of our things early so we don't have to think about them later on. Then, we could go to the beach or just hang around the indoor pool - "

"Wait, you have an indoor pool?" squeaked Lily.

"Um, yeah."

"Be right back, I forgot to pack something," Lily said, before running into the house and dragging her suitcase back upstairs.

James chuckled and looked over to his mum, who was deep in conversation with... "John?" he thought. "Yes, that's right." They had began talking about how their two worlds differ from each other. It was going to be a long conversation. So, he strolled up to his mum and tapped her shoulder, trying to get her attention.

"Yes, dear?" said Julie.

"Um, well, could I take Lily to the park? I saw one on the way here, the one we apparated next to?" asked James with a hopeful glance at John. He nodded slightly at James, which James took as approval. He grinned and turned to his mum, who seemed to be trying to catch John's eye as well.

When she failed, she turned back to him. "Yes James. Now go away, I was busy talking."

As he waited, he began to speculate the house. It was a quaint cottage, the walls made from brown brick and the door was painted a vivid red. The black slate roof was disorderly and dirty, but added more charm to the house. The paint on the window frames was chipping and the chimney was puffing out grey smoke.

"I would love to live here," James thought, smiling to himself.

"Ready to go?" said a voice, and he turned to see the most beautiful girl looking up at him. "I heard you asking your mum if we could go to the park, and we can, so let's go!" said Lily impatiently. She was desperate to get him on his own for the first time since blubbering on his shoulder as she must've looked really stupid.

They began strolling down the street and started to talk about the Quidditch teams at the school and how James was hoping to make captain.

"I wouldn't mind if Sirius got it, because he's my best mate, y'know? He's a brilliant beater and an even better friend and leader, but that doesn't stop me for wanting it."

"Well, I think you are the best in the team," gushed Lily, "no offence to Sirius of course, but you have a great eye for spotting what could be wrong in the team or what lacks... you'll get it, for sure!"

Snape growled. Compliments?

James, on the other hand, blushed deeply and grinned from ear to ear. He couldn't seem to help it, as it wasn't everyday that Lily Evans - the most gorgeous girl in school - admired his Quidditch talent.

They kept talking all the way down the eerie road. No one was out but them, so their voices echoed much louder than they would have originally done. Yet, as spooky as the morning was, the sky was a light blue and the sun shone down on them, showing them in a spotlight. He must've teased her as she playfully shoved a chuckling Potter to the side before grabbing his arm and pulling him closer. Black and red appeared to shimmer in the sunlight and meld together, which made Snape whisper several curses under his breath. It was beautiful and it made Severus sick. There must be a way to stop it.

Following them behind bushes, trees and wheelie-bins, he finally followed the two friends through a break in the trees which skinny path led the way to the play park. James was stepping wearily over fallen branches or little insects which he had always thought were very interesting. Yet, this irked the impatient side of Lily, so she pushed him aside, grabbed his hand, and stomped in front, making James chuckle softly under his breath.

Yet, beneath his casual manner, his heart was beating a million beats a second and he could feel a sweat begin to form on his brow. Breathing unsteadily, he marched to keep up with his fiery Lily.

Snape had to stop and think, though. He had to think of a plan. What would stop Lily from going to Potter's house this Summer?

And it struck him, a deadly lightening bolt in disguise. It was perfect, bound to be full proof. But how to distract the dunderhead...

"So, I have an idea for the holidays," said Lily, pursing her lips as if wondering if she was doing the right thing.

James look curiously at her, "Yeah?"

"I say we play some Quidditch. I heard, um..."

"Rumours?" James snorted. Who hadn't heard this rumour?

"Well... yeah," Lily sighed; she may as well be truthful. "Everyone said you had a Quidditch pitch in your back garden. I don't normally listen to rumours... honest! I just... overheard at dinner one day. It was that third year, Sarah, who goes out with Ciaran Abbot in fifth year. I- wasn't, you know, asking about you or..."

"Hmm..."

But, before they could continue their conversation further, Snape burst through the hedges, looking tired and abashed at being noticed earlier than he had wanted. But, he was prepared.

"Ah, Lily, I knew you would come. Are you going along with our plan? I'm so glad you thought of this, it is brilliant!"

Lily pulled out her wand but didn't lift it, she just held it in her tightly clenched fist. "What are you talking about?" she said, gritting her teeth.

James, as furious as he was, pulled out his wand and pointed it at Snape. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Ask Lils, Potter."

Turning slowly, James went to look at Lily, a terrified look settling on his face as he pulled his wand back down. "Lily?"

"Potter... James... HE'S LYING! HE'S LYING!" Lily pleaded desperately. But James could see it now. Of course, it was all a trick to trap him. He felt horrible... and so betrayed. He had thought that, this time, it was real. He was really getting something he'd wanted ever since he laid eyes on her - to talk to her, even comfort her and be her friend. But, of course, it was her snake; why would they part.

"You lied to me Lily - "

"JAMES, NO, I DIDN'T! Please James!"

Lily was close to tears and turned to look at a slightly astonished but mainly triumphant Snape. "WHAT HAVE YOU _DONE?_" she screamed, feeling more and more anguished by the second. "YOU ARE A _LIAR _SNIVELLUS! Why do you insist on taking away the things I care about! Petunia, yourself, and now _James Potter?_ I HATE YOU." She shoved Snape to the floor, where he looked so sad and desperate that it took all of Lily's strength not to bend down and help him up. She still remembered the last time she did this. _Mudblood_.

Snape hated seeing her like this, and completely forgot that Potter was there. His eyes were all for Lily as he felt sympathetic but, all of a sudden, blazing fury took over his common sense.

"So you know how it _feels_. James took you away from me, Lily. Me and you, we are meant to _be! _I fit you like a glove, surely you know that! We were the best of friends and we still should be."

Lily quickly forgot about James in her anger and stepped towards him. "You called me a mudblood, Severus! That's not something that just passes in friendly conversation, going unnoticed! You know, you may be book smart, but you're so stupid when it comes to friendship. You have no idea what it can mean to a person! NO IDEA. Merlin... I hate you!"

Snape's eye widened at his fate. She would never take him back, she would never take him back... the thought ran through his head a million times before he could say anything to try and salvage his most prized friendship, this special gift. So, he returned to what he would normally have said if they had a small fall-out; her hatred, which is no longer, for James Potter.

"Lily, he will break you! Potter, I mean! He thinks he's brilliant, when he's not. He's stupid and ignorant and has absolutely no values whatsoever. He took you away from me. Look, he's taking you away from Petunia right now, when you could be trying to make a truce with her!"

"No, Severus, that was all you."

They were both so stunned to hear James talked that Lily jumped to look at him and Snape left to his feet, covered in dust and dirt. He opened his mouth to retort, tell him that all James was, was a blood-traitor, but he stopped himself. He didn't won't to make Lily worse than she already was, did he? He had thought his plan had gone perfectly until James said those words which made the truth slam into Snape harder than a large dungbomb being thrown in his face. It had been stupid of him - ridiculous, really - to think this would work. After all, Lily was perfect, and he was slimy, greasy Severus Snape who lived on Spinners End, the most muggle-inflicted street in the whole of Britain. Even the horrible hippy's who lived down his way thought his long hair was atrocious. How could he think that, as Slughorn rightly put it, "Lovely-Lily" would ever like him again?

"Don't speak, Severus. I can't believe I even suspected Lily for one second. I'm so stupid. But, you tried to trick me," he said, pointing his fingers accusingly at Snape, who backed away from the furious, hard glare in James' eyes. "Lily is kind and considerate, she wouldn't even have thought of doing something like that, even if she still hated me. But, of course, you just had to take advantage of the situation. I know you know about her coming to my house. How did you find out, eh? Just happened to walk past when I arrived at her door. Naa, I would say you were stalking us. You stupid, selfish Slytherin. Did you hear Lily beg me not to believe that she would do something so heartless and cold-blooded? It turns out that she might actually care for me a little," he took a step towards Snape, who backed away two paces. James barked in laughter, "Look at you, you filthy coward. Can't even stand up for yourself. You disgust me."

And, with that, James brought his fist back and, with all the force he could muster, punched it forward. Snape's nose cracked at James' fist smacked against it, and he hissed in pain as the blood began to trickle from his huge nostrils to fall into his thin, pale lips. Lily gasped a little in shock, as it had happened so quickly and, if she could, she would have stopped it. Even though she hated Snape much more than she had ever loathed Potter, she had seen the regret in his eye when he saw her unhappy. She knew that he had goodness in him, even if he didn't want to show it. She wished that he would.

"Lily?"

She looked up and saw concern written all over James' face. Tears began to build up in her eyes, making her vision blurry, but she impatiently streaked them away and looked at James, with as much care as he was showing. "Shouldn't we fix him?"

"Lily, you know what he done. I know you know, you aren't stupid..."

"I know what he down was stupid. I can barely stand to think about it. But, I can't leave someone here with blood on his face. Whether friend or foe, I won't leave them so degraded sitting in the middle of the play park. I can barely stand the guilt already forming in my stomach like a bubble..."

She was cut off by the smile that James was giving her. It was sweet and understanding. He was looking all over her face with awe. "Awe?" Lily thought. "After all the screaming?"

Unable to keep his mouth shut much longer, James said happily but carefully, "Of course. You find the light in everyone. I, also, saw the look of lament in his eyes."

"But doesn't lament mean..."

"Sorrow? Sometimes mourning? Yes. He's mourning for the death of his dearest friendship. I saw it all over his face. Seriously, for the amount of goodness he has shown tonight compared to other times, he should get a standing ovation."

He then turned to Snape. "_Episkey."_

The blood still dribbled down his throat, but no new blood replaced it. "Thank - "

"I don't want to hear your niceties, Severus. I want you to leave me and Lily alone now. For good. How about it?"

Severus' eyes turned to slits, but he nodded, however reluctant it was. He then turned on his heal and stormed off in the opposite direction from which they had came, towards his home on Spinners End.

James held out his hand for the nervous red head to take, and she did, if a little wearily. They walked off in silence, the morning sun a now a bright white but the sky still its stunning blue. This time, James guided her back to her home, knowing that she wouldn't want to be there any longer. Dodging branches and trees in silence wasn't at all comfortable for them. In fact, Lily was thinking up the best way to put her query. She wanted to be kind, but stern when he asked what she knew he would.

Finally, they broke out from the trees and into the labyrinth of streets where Lily posed her question. Or, more fittingly, her accusation. "So, what about that, huh?"

"Yeah, that was weird. Can't believe he followed us."

"Yeah, what an idiot," Lily answered, quickly. "You looked pretty - um - terrified when Snape said all that stuff."

James stiffened, but Lily took it as an encouragement that their was a reason for it.

"What were you thinking at the time?"

James stopped so suddenly that Lily nearly tripped. His grip on her hand became tighter as he swung her around and hugged her.

"I'm sorry. Truly, I am," he mumbled into her shoulder. "I mean, you are the most perfect girl. I'm just... James Potter; the arrogant lay-about. You're Lily Evans; the most beautiful, thoughtful, considerate, passionate girl I have ever met. How could I possibly be friends with you. And at that moment, that was it. I thought you'd finally realised that I was too gullible, too ugly to be even a little bit close to you. But, you begged, _actually begged_, for my forgiveness. What made you do that?" he questioned, making Lily feel a lot more awkward than she had intended. How to answer that question with a suitable answer...

"James, I thought you were pretty considerate to me that day... and pretty thoughtful too, inviting me to your house, knowing I would need company this summer. You're sure as hell passionate about having me as a friend, so can't I feel the same back?" he looked up from her shoulder, looking very flabbergasted. "I mean, I don't want to lose you now, since this thing had only started; I don't want it to end now. Actually, I'm not sure I ever want it to end, but we'll come to that if we're forced to. Just, please don't do that to me again. I just about have a breakdown, there and then.

"Don't worry James. I'm not just going to suddenly hate you again. I have never been so heartbroken in my life, the day that Severus called me a Mudblood. But, you comforted me, something Severus had never been able to do properly. You made me happy and accepted me, even though I was a mess. And that made my worst day into my best. You were the light that evening, and I can't seem to leave you, no matter how idiotic you can be, or how big-headed you will be after this." And she got what she had aimed for. He chuckled and wrapped and arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, feeling the sweet warmth emanate from her skin and clothes.

"And what a knight in shining armour I was!"

"Here we go..." said Lily, but she was unable to hide the smile of glee at her achievement.

"I saved you from the evil wizard, who sneered like the Slytherin he is. You were like a princess, from those muggle stories my Mum used to tell me about. You are _my_ princess!" he said, tweaking her chin, before continuing his banter which left Lily in stitches by the end. When they reached the house on Footers Lane, they noticed that they had accidently - or "accidently" in Lily's case - went the long way back, which made them laugh all the way down the quaint street.

The front door was shut, but when they opened it, John and Julie were in the middle of a conversation. It seemed like they were having a good joke.

"... and he hasn't shut up about her ever since!"

John collapsed on to the couch as he gave a throaty laugh. Lily looked on, wondering what had made her dad laugh so hard, as he generally didn't laugh at anything, even if it was something. On the other hand, James was feeling terrified about how much of the story she had told John.

Julie, finally noticing the pair standing awkwardly at the door, grinned mischievously at her son. "Jamsie," he winced at the use of his mother's favourite nickname for him, "can you guess what I was telling John?"

"Umm... yes? - no!"

"Yes you can! Tell me!" he flushed bright red and shook his head, determined not to make a fool of himself in front of Lily. "C'mon Jamsie..."

"ALRIGHT MUM, jeez..."

And he stopped. He hadn't accepted his mum's challenge, had he?

But Lily was practically jumping on the spot, wanting to hear what his mum had said. It must've been hilarious if her Dad had laughed. "James, tell me!" Lily started excitedly, pulling on James' sleeve to make him look at her.

And he did, reluctantly, even though he knew he'd lose control when she saw those emerald pools...

"I have never stopped loving you."

The room grew deadly silent. John looked at James in disbelief and Julie was giggling and cooing at her son in silence. Lily couldn't move.

"We should go. James, come on, we'll leave John and Lily to say goodbye."

James tottered awkwardly out of the door and Julie followed behind, looking like a hunchback as she doubled over, still laughing to herself.

"Well, um, bye Dad," Lily hugged him, unsure of what else she could say.

"He seems nice," said John, suddenly approving of James, "give him a chance. From what I've heard, you've always just hated him which, from his antics, I can understand. But he seems to really like you and, even though he might seem very different from you, he's also much alike. I don't know him much, but I guess that's just what I think," he paused. "I'm right; I usually am."

Lily started to chuckle as she felt unexpected tears fill her eyes. "Dad, you're the only man in my life!" she joked back. She could see he was getting emotional, and he never really liked to do that in front of people, so she pecked him on the cheek, grabbed her suitcase and exited the room without another word.

James and Julie stood facing the sun. Red, luscious locks of hair curled down her back and shined in the sunlight. James turned around, a nervous looking lingering in his features. "You ready to go?"

At that moment, she realised there would be no point in being awkward. She had already knew that he loved her, and she hadn't let it bother her this past week, so why should it now? The moment had past for her to be mortified about her father finding out; after all, he seemed to like James, which was an improvement on Snape. So she grinned cheekily and said, "I'm ready when you are," and took his hand. He smiled at her, and she stared at it as she noticed, out of the corner of her eye, Julie turning on the spot.

She was being squeezed through a very tight tube and she couldn't breathe. But, before she could get to panicky, they all landed on a cobbled path, which led up to a most magnificent set of black, iron gates which twisted this way and that, only leaving a few very tiny cracks which you could squint through, yet it was hard to distinguish anything behind them. By whispering a couple of inaudible spells and charms, the gates drew open which gave Lily a view of the great Potter manor.

She gasped, unable to handle what she was seeing. It was big, that's for sure.

* * *

**Right, I'm a terrible person and I'm so sorry. It took me ages to update because I'm a lazy asshole. And, what's more, this chapter is more of a filler! I'm really sorry, and I promise my next chapter will be millions and billions better. Hope you like it.**

**Rebecca! xx**


	7. The Arrival

Big. Large, magnificent. Only a couple of the words Lily thought when she first saw the Potter house. Perhaps it was more of a manor or palace.

The tough bricks were completely - almost blindingly - white washed, topped with a black tile roof. It was around four times the size of the average house on Footers Lane and that was without the towers on either side of it. However, the pathway towards the house was quite a walk: around two-hundred metres long.

Lily was in a trance with how majestic and magical the house was. She just couldn't tear her eyes away from the green grass or the flowers that sprouted down the side of the dark, cobbled path. Feeling extremely embarrassed about showing James her house, she spotted her favourite flower which was, ironically...

"Lilies," assured James, leaning to whisper into her ear, "would you like one?"

Grinning, she nodded. He crouched over to pick up the nearest coral lily then stood straight and took one step back from Lily, reaching the flower out for her to take. She giggled and took the bright flower, blushing immensely. "I persuaded my Mum and Dad to plant them when I learned in 4th year that they were your favourite flower. Was I right?"

"Yes you... you were. I love them! Tiger lilies are my favourite. Contrary to the popular belief that all flowers can be eaten, the pollen in tiger lilies is poisonous. I found that out when my first cat, Shabby – you might remember him? – ate one and died... kidney failure. It was really sad; Alice and I were traumatised for about a month! But, as you may well know, I got a new cat called Gaby whose whiskers has special properties so that if a person is threatening me in anyway, they will recognize it and attack or keep me safe. She will also live for a very long time. The woman who works in Madame Malkin's said so but she never told me why."

James laughed, barking out inaudible syllables, assumedly quoting Lily's obviously amusing speech.

"What are you laughing at, eh? If I remember correctly, _you _had an owl that died of eating too many chocolate frogs. At least my cat died of something a little less humiliating."

He shut up after that but was unable to keep the smile of his face when Lily began storming up to the house.

Remus looked on from the tower he currently slept in and scowled at James. Despite being supportive of his best friend's affections for Lily, he still couldn't help but be jealous of how slick James could be with her even though, most of the time, he had no idea what to say. Remus had no experience whatsoever and Lily was just his friend from being prefects the previous year. He would never be anything more with that, he reminded himself sternly. Determined, he was, never, _ever_, to betray his friend. It just wasn't right.

He walked away from the window, not wanting to think about it any longer. Yet, his best efforts were in vain as he walked down the steep, cold stairs and became, suddenly, anxious. What if those two got together? How could he hide his affections from him any longer if she would be snuggling with James 24/7? Her lithe and curvaceous figure pressed against him?

He shook himself. "No," he muttered to himself, "they had only been friends for about a week or so. It's not possible that they would get together any time soon. Perhaps I will lose my feelings in time."

As much as he doubted that, he tried his hardest to act confident about his prediction. He might even find someone else that he could fall for and he would forget about being attracted to Lily completely.

Sirius had it all figured out. As soon as he was sure that Lily was coming, he knew that Remus would be panicking like him. Three boys – men – in the same house who all liked her. It just couldn't work. Three guys who were attracted – some more than others – to a beautiful girl would end up quarrelling. Sadly, it just so happens that those three boys were best friends and this girl had the potential to ruin their friendship. So Remus and him had to make a decision together and that had to happen now.

"Remus? _Remus?_"

"Sirius? What is it?"

"I KNOW!"

"Know what?"

"YOU like LILY."

"**What?** Don't be – that's... preposterous!" Remus was wide-eyed.

"Don't lie to me! I _know _it; you can't make me deny myself now! I'm my own best source and you certainly can't change that. But we need to discuss this."

Sighing, Remus nodded: he couldn't beat Sirius. If he knew, he _knew_ and he wasn't joking. "Right, what do we need to talk about? Are you going to give me a row or something? Not normally like you, is it?" Remus rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, you're not the only one who likes Lily – "

"We all know James does, don't insult my intelligence!"

"Ha. Ha. NO, I do to!"

Sirius wanted to laugh out loud when Remus choked on his own comeback. He wondered how Remus could be so unobservant – he hadn't really hid it well on the train station.

"You... no – just... THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE! You always moaned at James for liking her... ah. WELL you would sometimes... aw. Okay, perhaps it makes a little sense, but what can we do? It's James. We may have a crush on her but James... he seems really serious about her and it wouldn't be right if we interfered with what they had and..."

"Dude, dude, I know!"

"Dude?"

"Shut up, it's my new thing. But I know! That's what I came to tell you. We shouldn't battle it out, we should leave James to woo her and let that be that. I mean, I like her a lot but coming between James and Lily would be like coming between me and my dinner – dangerous and possibly fatal," all of a sudden, Sirius face darkened which made Remus jump a little inside. "I don't want to lose any of you guys and, as girly and as embarrassing as it sounds, I wouldn't be anything without you or Prongsie or Wormy. So let's not ruin that."

Remus tried to catch Sirius' downcast eyes, feeling incredibly sympathetic but glad that he had realised what Sirius had meant before Sirius had a chance to feel bad. "Sirius, we are your family. Nothing could tear us apart no matter how beautiful a girl comes through. We'll always be here. C'mon, we better go and meet Lily out the front."

At that, Remus took her brother round the shoulders and led him down the cold, stone stairs of the tower towards the couple who were currently having a one-sided shouting match.

"James! I DO NOT TAKE EVERYTHING SERIOUSLY! I just... see past a joke and notice the more serious side to it. There is **nothing **wrong with that!"

James roared with laughter again, unable to stop himself. Lily had been whining about how carefree James was since they had reached the front door and she hadn't stopped for five minutes. Julie was just giggling in the corner when Remus and Sirius appeared, rolling their eyes at the familiar scene.

Sirius was the first one to put a stop to it, "Hello Lily, what a pleasure to see you! I see the normalities have already returned."

Both of them turned to look at Sirius: Lily looking abashed yet still fuming; James ready to have a fit of laughter. Lily tried a smile but only managed half of one before walking the distance to envelop Sirius and Remus into a tight hug. "You guys will be nice to me, right?" she shouted loud enough for James to hear. He stopped laughing to watch them.

"Of course, of course, don't worry. He was fed lemons when he was younger, honestly."

Lily let out a bark of laughter before jokingly glaring at James who was giving her puppy-dog eyes. "You know you love me Lils, you know it..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, okay. However, you got me up at 9am this morning so I think you should let me do what I want for the hours I missed sleeping. I'll see you at around twelve I need to... do stuff," she turned to Jillian, who was still laughing. "Mrs Potter, could you please show me my room if it's not too much bother, I'd like to do a couple of things."

James' mum wiped away the tears of laughter from her eyes before nodding slowly, "Sure Lily, it's no bother at all. Call me Jillian, won't you? First names terms won't hurt," she winked and strutted in front of Lily, leading her to the old, oak door on the far left. Before she could leave, James called out, "What have you got to do? Homework?"

She turned around completely and faced him, "At least I won't have to do it on the train there," and followed Jillian up the grey, dark staircase.

James grinned at her back, pleased to know that he knew Lily as well as she knew herself. And, even though Lily had just shouted at him for five minutes, he was still much too excited about the whole affair. He turned to face his friends who were waiting expectantly. "What?"

Remus grinned at his forgetful friend, "Swimming. You were the one that mentioned we would be doing it first."

Sirius looked excitedly at the marble stairs, "C'mon, I want to go now!"

"Right, okay, let's get ready. It would be fun, I guess. Just make sure none of you look better than me."

Sirius chortled, "Prongsie, we always look better than you."

Finally finishing that dastardly Mr. Binns' essay, she was ready to change into her swim suit. Problem? Well, she had finally realised that she was in a very beautiful house with the three hottest boys in the school. The _three most handsome boys_ _in the whole of Hogwarts_. Yes, they may have asked her to come over and yes, they may seem excited about it, but that didn't disguise the fact that she believed the opposite of what they thought: that she wasn't pretty or nice looking.

When normal girls were self-conscious they would fret over it for a very long time. However, Lily was a Gryffindor, meaning that she was brave and full of courage. She wasn't afraid to go downstairs in her bikini. She was afraid to be judged by Sirius, Remus and, mostly, James. She wasn't sure why she was panicked about James, but that was to concentrate on another time.

No, she had to be prepared. She had laid out her top and bottom on the bed and scowled at it, as though it was the bikini's fault. It was black – which she believed clashed horribly with her pallid skin – and had string straps that met at the back of neck, conveniently covering a spot which she didn't like others seeing. But, to Lily, that was the only convenient thing about it.

It wasn't just her face that was freckly. Her whole body was covered in light brown smudges which she was used to hiding with her clothing apart from the occasional time where she would wear clothing to impress or feel better about herself but it was only very rarely. Was she prepared to show her body to those boys, practically declaring her trust for them?

Some would believe that no, she wasn't ready as she had just become friends with the boys she had deemed untrustworthy for nearly all of her school career. Surely she couldn't declare allegiance to the boys already.

But she kept telling herself she was ready and that there was nothing wrong with being in a house with all boys. In the Muggle world they would think it was atrocious but her mother and father were quite alright with it so Lily shouldn't complain. She got what she want so she should make the most of it.

Something tapped at the window when she was just about to pull on the bikini. Thanks for the delay, she ran to the window and saw a very exotic bird standing on the ledge of the tower window, about to fall off. When the window was pulled open, the bird flew in faster than she had ever seen a bird fly before. It had nearly flown into her face in panic! That's when Lily began patting the bird and feeding it treats from her suitcase, realising that it was probably one of its first flights. She pulled the letter of the leg of the bird and noticed the large, loopy writing instantly.

_To my best friend, Lily,_

_How is it there? You must be having a great time, hanging out with the boys every other day. Must be good! You have to tell me exactly what you have been doing._

_I've been having a ball, honestly. Augusta (that's Franks mum) has been really great, I have no idea what James and Sirius were talking about: she's been great! She's been giving me funny looks, like she knows but she doesn't mind. My parents have no clue whatsoever, which is good. They'd probably go ballistic and force me to go home. Which I would hate, because Frank and I have been bonding. Not gooey bonding, but having really good conversations and getting to know each other. I think he might like me but he's in the year above which is annoying, seen as he'll be leaving school before me and I wouldn't see him nearly every day. But it would be worth it, wouldn't it? You need to convince me it would, I really like him!_

_But that wasn't the reason I wrote (yet I still want the advice!). I wanted to check up on you. Making sure that you weren't being tight with James. I know what you're thinking! You can be very self-righteous, you will be like, "I'm never tight, he's just been a cocky idiot!" but to be honest, he's just been trying to get you and that's been proven hard, hasn't it? And it's not him that hasn't been trying, it's you. Please just lighten up and be happy because that's all he wants. Even if he acts like he's better than the world and the only things he wants are for himself, it's a cover for the softie inside. I can see it, I'm not stupid. Only you can release it because he needs to loosen up as much as you do but in a different way. Just, please, be happy._

_Also, don't be scared to flaunt everything, no matter what you think of it because he loves it all._

_Your best friend always,_

_Alice Burns (Longbottom in the future)._

Lily giggled and sighed. She knew she could trust her best friend to tell her the truth. She wasn't risky like Lily, she was cautious and observant. But being this nervous and anxious didn't feel right, what was wrong with her.

She ran through the possibilities in her head. She already thought she wasn't that good-looking, but that wasn't it. It wasn't James, Remus or Sirius either because that didn't feel right. No, it was something more than looks or boys.

She turned away from the bird and ended up looking in the mirror. What she saw was a frumpy bookworm who was also passionate and fiery. Perhaps she should show the good side of her personality today rather than the bad. "Maybe I should be passionate instead of argumentative. Perhaps I should be cute and curvy instead of frumpy," she mumbled.

Without really thinking, she strapped on her bikini and put on a wrap and started to leave the tower. She couldn't help feeling self-conscious she wanted to show her good side and, since she was a Gryffindor, that's she would courageously do.


	8. Chapter 8

I know you hate it when people make Chapter like this to make announcements about their stories and whatever but if you like my story, you're goign to want to read this.

I'm giving my story away. I've had no time to write lately as I've started another project which I believe is a lot better. It's not a Fanfiction, it's just a story. It's untitled right now but when I'm finished it, I'll pick a name for it. I don't want to go into detail about it as it's not currently relevant.

However, I hate to let people down so I have asked a very dear (clever) friend and mine, Rebecca, a.k.a QueenTheatrics. She is reliable and great; she will do great things with it, I promise.

My future on this isn't interesting. I'll be doing one-shots, maybe a couple of two-shots. My Harry/Luna one-shot will be done after my exams and holiday so around June (sorry, I know that's ages away!).

I'm really sorry but I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far. I will continue as editor but that will be the only interference I will have with this story.

Here is some of her work:  
Riddle Me This - .net/s/6700489/1/Riddle_Me_This

I'm so sorry but I promise she'll do a good job.


End file.
